Road to the Rockies
by vikwhis13
Summary: Kelly forced Gustavo to give the guys two weeks off so the guys go camping. Logan gets severely hurt. LOGIE ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**I finally found a little use for Mrs. Knight and Katie in this story. The guys go on a camping trip and it ends badly. I realize this theme has been done at least a 100 times but I happen to be a Colorado native so I've been camping dozens of times. I also know basic survival skills and some first aid.**

****

April was one week away and Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchel, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia couldn't have been more excited. Kelly forced Gustavo to give them two weeks off starting on the first day of April and they wanted to take a camping trip to Colorado, well except for Logan who was terrified to go camping ever since he almost died last time they went camping in Minnesota. "But we're not going camping in Minnesota Logie." Carlos tried to convince him "Colorado doesn't even have poisonous snakes" he just assumed that. He didn't really have any proof that poisonous snakes lived in Colorado or not.

"And if it does happen again then we'll know what to do. And we'll set camp close to a ranger station" James said.

"Besides this time we're going to remember the first aid kit." Kendall said assured him. Logan sighed and said "I gotta get new friends" which meant "fine I'll go" in Logan. "YES!" they all shouted and started packing for their trip.

****

The first day of April finally came, and the guys had all their camping gear ready for their trip. James was trying to get Carlos up but Kendall and Logan were all up at 2:00 in the morning for the 17 hour drive ahead of them. Mrs. Knight and Katie were up early too, to make them breakfast and say good-bye. "Don't get eaten by bears or mountain lions. I heard Colorado is full of them." Katie teased. Chills ran up Logan's spine, the sound of getting eaten was horrifying.

"Katie don't talk nonsense" Mrs. Knight warned as she put a big plate of homemade waffles on the table. Kendall, Logan and Katie dug into the fluffy goodness. "Move your butt" James's voice could barely be heard from the hall. Then he appeared pushing a half conscious helmet clad Latino. "James I'm tired" Carlos murmured.

"Then sleep in the truck" James said. He threw Carlos over his shoulder and stuck him onto his chair at the table. "Eat up boys it's a long drive to Moraine Park" Mrs. Knight said. "Did you make sure you had everything?"

"Yeah but let's check one more time" Logan said. Kendall, James, and Logan walked over to their bags and camp gear while Carlos trudged over. Logan pulled out a clip board with the list.

"T-Shirts?" Logan asked.

"Check" the others said

"Shorts?

"Yeah"

"Jeans?'

"Yup"

"Jackets and hoodies"

"Uh huh"

"Socks?"

"Check"

"Rain gear?"

"Check"

"Long-sleeved shirts?"

"Got them"

"Gloves?"

"Yeah"

This was starting to annoy James, Kendall, and Carlos.

"First-aid?"

"Yes"

"Pocket knives?"

"Check"

"Water bottles?"

"Duh" They responded not even looking anymore.

"Flash lights?"

"Yeah"

"Matches?"

"Check"

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes"

"Map and compass?"

"Yup"

"Eating kit?"

"Of course"

"Sleeping bags and tents?"

"Yes we have it all!" they shouted.

"DO YOU HAVE LONG UNDERWEAR!" Mrs. Knight shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes" they lied, then they grabbed their stuff and headed into the hall. Everything was so quiet. No one was up in the PalmWoods. They walked quietly to the elevators and then pushed the button for the Lobby. The elevators stopped in the lobby and they wheeled and carried their bags through the lobby trying not to wake-up Bitters, who had his head on the desk and sleeping with a half-eaten cheese burger in his mouth.

They walked out to the parking lot into the cool morning weather. They walked over to Kendall's dark green pick-up truck and loaded the back with all their camping and fishing gear. As soon as everything was secured in the back Kendall took the wheel, James sat in the passenger's seat, and Logan and Carlos got the back seat. It was gonna be a long drive to the Rockies so James tossed a backpack full of books, an iPod, games, and food in the back seat to amuse Carlos. Clearly he wasn't gonna use them that very second because he fell back asleep the second he sat in the car. Logan got out his nook and started to read it, hoping it'd take his mind off getting eaten or bitten by wildlife.

Kendall started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "It is 2:12 and we have a 17 hour drive ahead of us so let's hit the road!" Within minutes they were on the road and headed towards Colorado.


	2. ROAD TRIP!

**Hahaha this is gonna be an amusing chapter. It's their whole car ride up to the camp site. Four guys trapped in one truck for 17 ½ hours. LOL!** **This chapter is probably gonna be really long.**

**I'll get to all the Logan angst after this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2:16 am**

"Kendall can we stop for gas first?" James asked "I don't want to stop in the middle of nowhere to find a gas station." Kendall sighed and pulled over in front of a Seven Eleven. "Be right back" he said. Kendall filled the tank while the others waited in the truck. "So you're sure there aren't any snakes in Colorado right James?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Yup pretty sure" he said back "And even if there is we have the first aid kit."

"So, that doesn't mean you know how you treat a wound or bite." Logan said

"Logan you're not going to get bitten again. I heard that's only a once in a life time thing" James said back. "You better be right" Logan said.

When Kendall came back into the truck, after the tank was full, he said "There it's full"

"Good" James said "Then drive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3:34 am**

Logan ended falling asleep too. "They're both asleep now" James whispered to Kendall. Kendall snickered "Cute" he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4: 44 am **

"Are we in Nevada yet?" James asked. "No why?" Kendall said.

"I thought we would've after 2 and a half hours."

"Just 15 more hours to go buddy. Fingers crossed Carlos stays asleep for most of that time."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**5:13 am**

"Hey what time is it?" Logan asked starting to wake up.

"It's a little past five" James said.

"It's going to take forever to get there" Logan complained

"Just read your nook, we'll be there in no time" Kendall said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:29**

"Hey the sun is starting to come out" Kendall said. Logan looked up from his nook and saw the sun rising from the east. "Finally" he said.

"It's almost as beautiful as me" James said pulling out his lucky comb and hand mirror. Kendall rolled their eyes and continued driving on the vacant high way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7:15 am**

Kendall yawned loudly. "Do you want me to drive?" James asked.

"Yeah that'd be great." He responded then yawned again.

"Stop over there" James pointed to the side of the road. Kendall pulled over and stopped the car. James and Kendall switched spots. Kendall was asleep within 10 minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7:37 am**

"Kendall's snoring is so loud!" Logan shouted. He covered his ears and James shushed him and said "You're talking too loud."

"What about his snoring?" Logan whispered.

"If you don't like it then listen to Carlos's iPod"

"But it's full of country"

"Country is good music. It's either that or Kendall's snoring"

"I choose snoring." Logan said and crossed his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8:53 am**

"Hey dude I can take the wheel again." Kendall said a little groggy.

"You've only been asleep for a couple hours" James said "You sure?"

"I've gotten less sleep before" he said.

"Can you guys switch at a gas station I gotta pee" Logan said.

James made a face. "We could've gone our whole lives without knowing that Logan" He said.

"I couldn't" he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9:01 am**

"There's a station. Let's stop here" Kendall said.

"FINALLY!" Logan shouted then ran out of the car the second they parked. Kendall and James laughed and switched places. "I hope he doesn't take too long. We still have another 11 hours to drive."

They waited a few more minutes for Logan to come back. When he opened the door and sat back down "That was horrendous"

"What was?" Kendall and James asked simultaneously.

Logan shuttered "That bathroom." They smirked and Kendall continued to drive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9:12am**

Carlos moaned as he slowly woke up. "I'm hungry" He said.

"You should've eaten breakfast when mom made it" Kendall said. Carlos frowned.

"Mrs. Knight put some cereal in the bag." James said. Carlos dug around in the red backpack and found a bag of fruit loops. He opened the bag and ate the fruity cereal to satisfy his stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10:25 am**

"Hey guys, is my hair starting to look flat to you?" James asked while he stared into this hand mirror.

"Your hair doesn't look any different than it did eight hours ago." Logan said.

"IT'S BEEN FLAT THIS WHOLE TIME?" James shouted "I knew I should've used more Cuda this morning."

"Get over it." Kendall said. James shrieked and pulled out his lucky comb. "My hair is going to look so hideous when we get to Colorado."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10:56 am**

Carlos leaned over and tried to catch a glimpse of what Logan was reading on his nook. "Whatcha readin'? He asked. Logan looked up "I'm reading a book about snakes in Colorado." He showed Carlos a picture on his nook of a snake. Carlos for once he paid no attention to the picture and read what was below it. "In Colorado only 3 out of 28 species, that live there, are venomous. The Prairie rattlesnakes, midget faded rattlesnakes, and the smaller mes-a-gegs are pit vipers with rattles."

"It's pronounced mas-uh-guhs, Carlos." Logan corrected him.

"Right, massasaugas are pit vipers with rattles. Other physical characteristics dis-tin-guish pit vipers from non-venomous snakes." Carlos finished the paragraph. "You're probably not going to get bitten by one. It's not likely." He pointed to the picture of the green and brown snakes "We just have to watch out for those ones."

Logan took his nook away from Carlos and continued reading. Everyone kept saying that he wouldn't get bitten, but no matter how many times they said it he couldn't help but feel scared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**11:40 am**

"I'm hungry" Carlos complained.

"Really Carlos?" Kendall shouted.

"Yeah I want something to eat."

"There's some fruit smackers in the bag. Knock yourself out" James said tiredly. Carlos quickly grabbed the backpack and dug around for his favorite fruit snacks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**11:50 am**

"I'm thirsty." Carlos complained again. James rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle full of grape juice. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm giving him something to drink" James retorted.

"That stuff stains." Kendall said. James turned the water bottle upside down and said "It doesn't spill."

"Fine" Kendall said. James handed Carlos the juice. "Hey don't get that on the leather. My dad sent me the money for this truck and I don't want any part of it ruined." Kendall warned. Carlos rolled his eyes and drank his favorite juice.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**12:47 pm**

Everything was so silent. Everyone was tired and they wanted to stretch their legs so badly. But Kendall wouldn't stop the truck. He just wanted to keep driving. "Hey guys let's play a game." Carlos said to break the silence. "What would we play in a car?" Logan asked a little irritated.

"I spy?" Carlos asked.

"No." They all said.

"How about 20 questions?"

"No" They said again.

"How about rock, paper, scissors?"

"No. Let's not play a game" Kendall said. Carlos groaned and leaned back in his seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1:45 pm**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Thud_

"Oops" Carlos said picking up his helmet. He was so board he was fiddling with his helmet. The sound of his hands hitting the black piece of plastic was getting annoying to Logan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Logan shouted. Carlos caught his helmet and said "But I'm so board."

"That racket your stupid helmet is making is tedious! Stop it!" Logan yelled. Logan was sleep deprived and was in a very bad mood. It was extremely hard to sleep for him with the thought of snakes biting at his legs and ankles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3:02 pm PDT/ 4:02 MST**

James fell asleep. "Welcome to Utah" Kendall read aloud the sign as they passed the Utah boarder line "Mountain Daylight time zone".

"Should we change our watches?" Logan asked. Kendall pondered for a minute. "Logan you and Carlos change your watches an hour ahead. James and I will keep California's time" he ordered. They did what their leader told them to do. Yes it was extremely confusing but at least they knew what time it was where they were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5:26 pm PDT/ 6:26 MST**

James wakes up to the sound of honking horns. They were in a traffic jam. By the look on Kendall's face he just wanted to be camping and not driving. "OH! THE EARS!" Logan shouted. "THIS IS ANNOYING!" Carlos shouted. _Can't wait to get out of traffic _James thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:04 pm** **PDT/ 7:04 MST**

Carlos fell asleep, again, after the traffic had cleared up and the loud horns stopped honking every twenty seconds. "Welcome to Colorful Colorado" Kendall read. James looked up from the 'Man Fashion' magazine he brought with him. "Yes! We're only a few hours away!" Logan exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6:27 pm** **PDT/ 7:27 MST**

"Hey the sun is setting." Logan pointed out. Kendall put down his visor "God the sun is so much brighter as sun set". The sky was painted with reds and oranges and pinks and even a little purple. "It's almost as beautiful as me" James proudly stated. Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes at their cocky friend.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**7:49 pm** **PDT/ 8:49 MST**

"Rocky Mountain National Park, 5 miles." Kendall read.

James and Logan sighed a sigh of relief. They were only about 20 minutes away from their destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8:13 pm PDT/ 9:13 MST**

Finally they arrived at the campgrounds past 9:00 Colorado's time, but they were used to it being 8:00. They paid the admission fee, at the entrance to the camp grounds, and drove into Moraine Park. "There are the cabins" James said thinking that's where they were gonna stay. Kendall drove past the cabins. "Dude they were back there. Didn't you see them?" James asked. "We're not staying in those. We're roughing it this week." Kendall laughed. James's eyes widened "What!" he almost shouted.

"Yeah why do you think we packed tents?" Logan asked. James was in disbelief until they stopped at a grassy opening, near a lake, that was surrounded by trees. "This is where we'll be staying James" Kendall said as he put the truck in park. "Let's set up camp and get dinner. Logan you kindle a fire, James you get Carlos up, then help me get the things." Kendall ordered. The three of them stepped out of the truck, campfire songs of other campers and scouts could be heard in the distance. Kendall went around to the back and grabbed a flashlight "Find a place to put a fire" he said then handed Logan the flashlight.

James went around to Carlos's door and opened it. "Dude wake-up" He said while shaking him slightly "We're here. Get up." Carlos wouldn't wake-up. James would have to wake him up the same way he did in the morning. James carefully unbuckled Carlos's helmet then removed it from his head. "HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Carlos shouted. Got him up every time. Carlos unbuckled his seat and stepped out. James gave him his helmet back and they both went to help Kendall get the bags.

It took a while but they finally got everything set up. They put up 2 dome tents, started a fire, and set up a light weight stove. They didn't bother cooking on the stove; instead they just got some turkey sandwiches that Mrs. Knight put in a cooler for them. After that they retired into their tents. James and Kendall slept in the yellow, black, and white tent. Logan and Carlos shared the red, black, and white tent.

**A/N: THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! It was tons of fun though. That took me a long day and a half to write. Sorry if the time thing was confusing, I honestly didn't get it myself. I'll get the next chapter up later.**

**Also while I was in the process of writing this chapter a question came across my mind. Has anyone on fanfiction ever finished the 100 themes challenge? **


	3. 50 ft snake

**CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE BTR DIDN'T GET A FREAKIN' BLIMP! THEY SHOULD'VE AT LEAST GOTTEN BEST TV SHOW! I feel so bad for them. They got their hopes up and then they went home empty handed. And they're the sweetest guys ever they should've won. WHO ELSE IS MAD?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, waiting for sleep to come. "Logan stop, you're shaking the tent." Carlos said repeatedly to get him to stop. "Sorry" Logan said "I can't sleep." Carlos pulled his sleeping bag over his head and tried to sleep. Logan eventually fell asleep too, which would normally be considered a good thing for him, but not this time.

_Logan was hiking alone on a trail. He was surrounded by pine trees and bushes. He looked at the amazing scenery, admiring it, then he saw a doe about 10 feet away. The doe was small, supposedly a baby. The doe slowly approached Logan, and he allowed it to. Logan held his hand out and the little deer let him pet her head. Slowly, as he pet her, the deer slowly started to grow. And as it grew her soft fur started to turn to slimy green scales. The innocent little doe was now a 50 foot Boa Constructor. Logan was terrified. He tried to run away but his legs wouldn't let him. "HELP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. No one came to save him. The snake slowly wrapped Logan in his tail then slowly started to squeeze him. Logan's arms soon started to fall off. Then his legs were falling off. Blood was slowly trickling from where his limbs were and from his mouth. Logan could barely breathe. He looked up and the snake was opening his mouth and was about to bite him. It came closer and closer. The Boa constrictor put his mouth on Logan's neck and bit his head clear off. It let what was left of Logan fall to the ground and then left._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Logan shot up and yelled.

"AAAHHHHH!" Logan startled Carlos and woke him up. Logan yelled again and so did Carlos. Logan gripped onto his sleeping bag and Carlos put his hands on his helmet.

James and Kendall ran to their tent with a lantern. "What's going on here?" Kendall asked. He looked at the two terrified boys. Logan was gripping his sleeping bag for dear life, sweating and hyperventilating. Carlos had his head buried in his knees and was clutching his helmet. "Logie calm down" Kendall said as he put down the lantern and kneeled next to Logan. James sat next to Carlos and pulled him into his lap.

"Logan calm down" Kendall said again. He was rubbing soothing circles on his back. "What happened?" James asked. Logan tried to hold back sobs "Sn-sn-snakes" he spit out "Oh my God it was horrible."

James, Carlos, and Kendall's eyes widened. "You mean there was really a snake here?" Kendall asked. "N-no it was in my dream" he said "Oh my God it was terrible. He squeezed me until I was nothing. There was so much blood" Logan voice was breaking yet he didn't shed a single tear. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." He repeated. He was freaking out, was barely able to tell if his friends were really there or if it was going to be another nightmare. "Dude it's going to be okay" James said.

"Yeah I have bad dreams all the time and they never happen to me" Carlos chimed in.

"Logie its okay" Kendall reassured him again. He wrapped his arms around Logan and squeezed him in a hug. The guys did whatever they could to calm Logan down.

Eventually everyone was calm and at ease. Logan and Carlos crawled back into their sleeping bags and Kendall and James were about to leave but "Wait!" they heard. They turned around. "K-Kendall can you stay here? Pl-please." Logan pleaded. Kendall smiled "Sure, Carlos would you go with James to the other tent?" he asked. Carlos shrugged and followed James to the other tent. Kendall laid down in Carlos's sleeping bag and pulled Logan close to comfort him. "Just go back to sleep Logie." Kendall said soothingly "I promise I won't let anything hurt you."


	4. Morning person

**I gave this story some thought and started to think of events further ahead and I might have to change the rating to T for cursing and violence. **

**I think my email is finally working so I'm getting the reviews you guys send me when you leave them. All the reviews BTW are awesome! I read them over and over cuz I luv them so much! Thx for all the reviews! *hugs all who reviewed***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"RISE AND SHINE GUYS!" Kendall shouted as he slammed together two pots. "What time is it?" James mumbled into his pillow. Carlos moaned and pulled his sleeping bag over his head. In the other tent Logan didn't hesitate to wake up. He gets out of his sleeping bag and cautiously stuck his head out his tent. He looked around and then crawled out of the tent into the cool Colorado morning air. He saw Kendall by the light weight stove holding a plate. "Hey dude" Kendall said as he handed Logan a plate of bacon. "I swear, your snoring gets louder and louder every night" Logan said tiredly and grabbed the paper plate he was being offered. "When we're done help me get the guys up." Kendall said. "Fine" Logan said stuffing his mouth with bacon.

When they both finished they walked to the yellow tent their lazy friends were sleeping in. Kendall stuck his head in the opening and saw James and Carlos were both asleep. "Guys get up!" Kendall shouted. No sign of them waking up. Then Kendall got an idea. He came out of the tent and whispered his brilliant plan in Logan's ear. Logan smiled and grabbed a corner of the tent while Kendall grabbed the opposite corner. "Lift!" Kendall yelled. They both lifted their corners off the ground and shook the tent as hard as they could.

"AHH! KENDALL STOP! STOP IT! I'M UP!" James's voice could be heard from inside the tent. Kendall and Logan laughed and put down the tent. "Ha ha ha, very funny" James said sarcastically as he crawled out of the tent.

"Isn't Carlos up?" Logan asked. James shook his head "Oh Logie. When are you gonna learn?" Logan gave James a look of disapproval as James walked into the tent. Kendall and Logan stood back and waited for James to come back out.

"James don't fall back asl-"Kendall was cut off by "HEY! MINE!"

James walked out of the tent holding Carlos's helmet. Carlos followed and snatched his helmet out of James's hand then placed in on his head again. "That stays there" Carlos said pointing to his head. The others rolled their eyes and Logan handed James and Carlos plates of bacon. Carlos dug into his food, ignoring the grease he was getting on his face and fingers, and James just looked at it in disgust. He never liked greasy foods. "I'm not eating this." He said "Too much grease. I might break out or get fat again."

"Stop complaining and just eat it" Kendall said. James looked at the blue paper plate with brown stripes of grease on it and felt like gagging. "Here" James said dumping his food on Carlos's plate. Carlos smiled and ate every bit of food he was given. When he finished Kendall told them to go back in the tents and get ready for fishing. Kendall and Logan got dressed in their tent and James and Carlos in their tent.

Kendall and Logan were the first to come out. Kendall was sporting black skinny jeans, a yellow and black graphic t-shirt, and a pair of Vans. Logan was wearing a white hoodie that covered a gray t-shirt, and black jeans with Vans. "Looking good my friend" Kendall said to Logan. Logan gave a small smile and said "Thanks" a little shyly.

They were going to see if James and Carlos were dressed when they heard violent coughing coming from their tent. "JAMES THAT STUFF SMELLS!" Carlos yelled and coughed more. He stumbled out of their tent with blue jeans, a white hoodie half on over a dark purple t-shirt, his helmet a little lopsided and two black converse high tops in his right hand. "He's spraying that crappy hair stuff and it smells like crap" Carlos said fixing his hoodie. Kendall and Logan laughed.

"You two should get the fishing stuff and head over to the lake." Kendall said "I'll get the princess" he joked. Logan and Carlos burst out laughing and then took the 3 minute hike to their truck, then went to the lake with everything when they had the rods, bait, and nets.

"James come on, it's just fishing." Kendall shouted to James. James stuck his head out of the tent, it was obvious he didn't have a shirt because his shoulders were bare, and said "To you." Then went back in. "Just get dressed" Kendall said starting to get irritated.

James finally finished getting ready and crawled out of the tent wearing black skinny jeans, his favorite designer high tops, and his lucky white V-neck. Kendall scanned over James's outfit and said "You're wearing your favorite clothes to go fishing?"

"You bet I am" James said while running his lucky comb through his hair. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist then dragged him to the lake where Logan and Carlos set up.

**A/N: I guess some people think this'll be a Kogan story. I'll tell you guys right now it won't be. I HATE reading the stories where the guys are dating, well I don't mind Kames fluff, but I won't be writtin' any guy/guy romances. All the comforting, and tent sharing is just friendship stuff.**


	5. gone fishin'

**GRRR IT'S BEEN DAYS SINCE I'VE UPLOADED AND I'M DEEPLY SORRY! I'M REALLY RELLY BUSY! LOUSY HOMEWORK!**

**This chapter is gonna be kinda casual. Nothing too important. I'm really really close to getting to the good parts. Only 1 or 2 more chapters until the suffering begins. But before I get the Logan angst, you know I just have to get some cute Carlos stuff in. =)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan timidly reached into the can of bait and stuck the slimy worm on his hook. "How do I do this again?" He asked Carlos.

"You're supposed to do this" Carlos said bringing his pole over his head "Then this" and he let the line fly into the water. "This then this, what an amazing teacher"Logan sarcastically said under his breath.

"What?" Carlos asked

"What?" Logan said trying to avoid telling him what he mumbled. Carlos shrugged and looked back to the lake. "Oh one more thing" he said "Don't get the hook stuck in your skin or it'll hurt". Logan cast his fishing pole and said "Who would be dumb enough to get the hook stuck in their skin?" and laughed a little. "Not everyone who does it is dumb" Carlos argued. "Of course" Logan said then faced the lake.

A few minutes later they both heard Kendall and James coming to join them. "Hey guys" Carlos shouted. Kendall waved back and James trailed behind Kendall not looking the least bit happy with the whole fishing idea. He loved being with his 3 best friends, he just hated the activities they liked to plan out. "How long are we gonna be out here?" James asked.

"Till lunch." Kendall said handing him his fishing rod. James sighed and took the rod, then hooked the bait on. "How do I do this Carlos?" James asked. Carlos rolled his eyes as if it were the easiest thing ever. His dad took his fishing whenever he had a day off so he got tons of experience.

Carlos reeled in his wire and pulled the pole over his head. "You do this" and he let it fly into the lake "Then this." He pointed to the bobber floating in the middle of the lake "then you have to wait." Kendall and James did what Carlos told them to do and waited for the fish to come.

Three and a half hours went by until they heard a girlish shriek. "Hey James caught a fish!" Carlos shouted and reeled in his line.

"What? No I didn't!" James retorted.

"Guys! That came from Logan!" Kendall yelled. James and Carlos ran over to Logan. Logan was kneeling in the grass with his hands on his head. He looked like he was in the middle of a bank robbery.

"Dude what's wrong?" James asked.

"Th-There's a snake over there" Logan said. James, Kendall, and Carlos looked around and saw a small garter snake resting on a rock. James and Kendall turned back to their terrified Logie and Kendall said "it's a harmless garter snake. All they do is slither around." Then Carlos appeared out of nowhere with the little snake in his hands. He held it to Logan's face "Yeah see. He doesn't do anything". Logan flopped on his butt and backed away until he bumped into Kendall's legs. Kendall helped Logan to his feet and James grabbed the snake from Carlos's hands and tossed it into some bushes.

Logan looked like he saw a ghost of some sort. James rubbed Logan's shoulders and told him that he'd take him back to camp. Kendall and Carlos stayed by the lake until they caught dinner.

Almost a half hour went by when Kendall and Carlos came back. They had the fishing gear and two decent looking fish. "Hey guys look at this!" Kendall said. James came out of the red tent "Logan's sleeping." He whispered "Let me see what you caught." Kendall held up the two fish and Carlos pointed to the one on the right "This one is 10 pounds" then he pointed to the other fish "and this one is 16 pounds." Then flashed a proud smile. "Who caught them?" James asked taking them from Kendall.

"He caught them both" Kendall said. James put the fish in their cooler. "Hey Carlos you know how to get the bones out of fish right?" he asked. Carlos nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Logie" Carlos said poking at the sleeping boys head. "Logie. Logie. Logie. Logie." He chanted between pokes. Logan's eyes flickered open and his stomach jumped seeing Carlos literally 3 inches from his face. "Oh my God Carlos, I don't want to play right now" he said groggily. "Dinner is ready" Carlos said. Logan sat up and moaned. Carlos crawled out of the tent followed by Logan. They walked out to the sight of the sun setting in the Colorado sky. They joined James and Kendall eating by the campfire. "Here's your fish" Kendall said handed both Carlos and Logan their food.

"You guys did take the bones out right?" Logan asked cautiously. "What a disaster that was" James said slightly rubbing the bloody gauze on his wrist "Carlos said he knew how to de-bone the fish."

"Well, I do but Papi always helped me." Carlos claimed with a mouth full of fish. Something told them that Mr. Garcia did most of the work.

The guys finished their delicious fish then got out the marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate. "S'MORES!" Carlos shouted then grabbed a handful of marshmallows. Logan handed his friends their "roatin' poles". Each of them stuck on two marshmallows, with the exception of Carlos who managed to fit 7 on his.

Carlos ate a total of 12 s'mores. His face was covered in chocolate and his hands were sticky. He had too many and was running around their campsite like a maniac. "Carlos stop!" They shouted trying to calm him down. "Come on Dude! You've been doing this for almost an hour!" James shouted tiredly. Kendall started to chase Carlos in an attempt to catch him but no use, Carlos was too fast when he was hyper. Kendall was doubled over trying to catch his breath. "James you try to get him." He said between breaths. James smiled and picked up a small rock and chucked it at Carlos. It got him in the head. "HEY!" Carlos shouted and started running at James. James prepared himself for collision. Soon enough Carlos's helmet made contact with James's gut. James kneeled on the ground, holding his sides. "That was dumb" he said and fell back.

"Logan can you try" James asked. Logan felt a little uneasy at the idea of _him_ having to control Carlos when he was hyper. It was almost impossible to stop him until he fell asleep. "James, I don't think I can get him to stop running around." He said nervously "Please don't make me get him."

Logan was pretty stressed, lately, and James got that Logan wasn't in any condition to get Carlos so he told him "It's okay buddy. Go back in the tent"

"But don't you need my help?" he asked feeling guilty that he was allowed to retire while Kendall and James had to get Carlos to calm down. "You need sleep way more." James said. Logan smiled and headed back in his tent.

"GOT HIM!" Kendall shouted after 45 minutes. He was finally able to catch Carlos who was now asleep. James sighed a sigh of relief. "Hand him to me" he said and held out his arms. Kendall gave him to James and they walked back to their tents.

"Night "Kendall said opening the tent he and Logan shared.

"Good night" James said and walked into his and Carlos's tent. Finally everything was silent and the four of them could get some sleep.

**A/N: I admit it. I didn't come up with the garter snake idea, Rockport268 gave me the idea so give her credit for that. The rest came from my "highly evolved brain". **

**I WISH MY ATTETNION SPAN WASN'T SO SHORT! That's why it took me so long to update! I get distracted so easily which is depressing. **


	6. hiking

**Okay Logie angst starts here. I changed the rating cuz of violence and some parts of the chapter. Since it's already T I'm also gonna add some cursing but I promise I will not go overboard with it. **

**I think I'm gonna write the hiking part a little like the car ride to Colorado, but there won't be so many sections. ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys ready to go hiking?" Kendall asked finishing his breakfast the next morning. James moaned at the sound of hiking.

"How far are we hiking?" he asked.

"Probably 5 or 15 miles" Kendall smiled. Carlos and Logan laughed slightly. James frowned at Kendall, he knew he wanted to hike that far to piss him off.

When they finished their food they got all their camping gear, hiking boots, shorts, t-shirts, jackets, water bottles, trail mix, compass, map of their trail, and sunglasses. Carlos also decided to bring his camera to take pictures of the animals they saw.

"Come! On! Let's! Go!" Carlos said a little antsy. James came out of his tent and saw the Latino jumping up and down.

"You're impatient, you know that" he said. Carlos smiled and nodded. Then Kendall came out with his day pack.

"Logan said he'd be out in a minute" He said.

Soon enough Logan came out with his stuff on his back and a hiking stick in his hands. When Carlos, Kendall, and James saw it their eyes widened.

"Um… What's that?" James asked pointing to the oversized backpack.

"It's my day pack" Logan said "I want to be prepared for anything that could possibly happen."

"What could happen on a hike? We're going to be on a trail. It's not like we're gonna get lost, or drowned, or die." Kendall said.

"Or get bitten by snakes" Carlos said deviously. Logan's stomach jumped.

James grabbed Carlos and put his hand over his mouth.

"That does _not_ happen twice" Kendall said "Let's just get started." So they did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got to the start of Bear Creek trail, the trail they agreed to hike on, it was about 9:00 in the morning. The Colorado air was cool and there was a breeze. The sky was cloudless and sunny so it was the perfect day. Carlos was the first to run in the trees and wonder around, the others trailed. Logan shifted rocks and sticks around on the trail to keep from tripping, or running into any snakes.

"Hey guys I thought forests didn't exist anymore." Carlos said looking closely at a pine tree "You know, because people cut down the trees for paper and baseball bats"

"They're only cut down in certain places smart one" Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and continued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long have we been hiking?" James panted. Logan looked at his watch

"Twenty minutes" he said. James groaned and sat down on a nearby rock. "Look at me I'm all sweaty" then he took out his water bottle and drank from it.

"Come on don't be a wuss" Kendall said. He grabbed James's arm and tugged him up to his feet, water squirted all over James.

James shrieked "MY HAIR!"

Everyone but James was laughing. "I'M GONN GET YOU KNIGHT!" he shouted and started chasing him through the trees.

"GUYS BE CAREFUL!" Logan yelled nervously.

"Come on lets run after them" Carlos said. He grabbed Logan's arms and they started after Kendall and James

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There they are!" Carlos shouted pointing to the two boys lying on the ground "Let's go!" he said and ran to them. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "HEY GUYS!" he shouted towards Kendall and James. He kept running until he tripped over a rock.

"CARLOS!" The other three shouted. They ran to him and James helped him up.

"I'm fine guys" Carlos insisted. James sat him down on a rock.

"Dude" Kendall said calmly "Your knee is bleeding."

Carlos looked down at his knee curiously. There was blood slowly running down knee "Whoa" Carlos said about to poke the red liquid.

"Don't touch it!" Logan shouted and pulled out the first aid kit. "Just stay there" he said. Logan grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around Carlos's knee, after cleaning the wound.

"Please stop hurting yourself" Logan said putting the first aid kit away.

"Logie relax" Kendall said "If any of us get hurt, we all know you're the one who'll take care of all our medical problems." Logan smiled and helped Carlos up and they continued hiking.

The guys were hiking for over two hours, they were starting to get tired. "Guys let's rest a while and eat lunch." Kendall said. James, Logan, and Carlos followed orders and found a place on a few rocks and took out some fish from the night before.

"How much farther do we have to hike?" James asked. Kendall was growing tired of that same question being asked every few minutes.

"JAMES STOP ASKING!" Kendall shouted "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH WE HAVE TO HIKE UNTIL WE FINISH!"

"Wow hiking put you in a bad mood." James said. Kendall scowled at the annoying narcissist and chucked a piece of fish at his face.

"See now you're in a really bad mood" James teased and threw a piece of fish at Kendall.

"OH I WANNA TRY!" Carlos shouted and threw a piece at Logan.

"CARLOS WHAT THE HECK!" Logan shouted. Carlos laughed until fish was chucked at his face.

"THAT HIT ME IN THE EYE!" he yelled.

Kendall laughed "Karma" he said, which earned him a piece of fish to the neck. Soon it was an all-out fish fight. Fish was flying everywhere, some of it even got stuck in trees and in bushes. You probably would think they would've run out of fish, but they decided to "recycle" the pieces of fish that fell on the ground.

Their fight didn't last too long before they got tired and all decided to call a truce. All four boys fell to the dirt panting.

"Good fight" James said after drinking from his water bottle.

"You too" Kendall panted. They both sat up and shook hands then Carlos shouted "LOOK!" and pointed to a deer in the distance.

"Whoa" They all said in awe.

"Look at how big his antlers are" James whispered. They all continued to look at the deer grazing in the meadow. The deer's fur coat was dark brown and it was a really meaty deer, lots of muscle.

"I'm gonna take a picture" Carlos said pulling out his camera.

"Carlos don't scare it" Logan warned. Carlos ignored what Logan said and flashed a picture. The deer's head shot up and he ran. But he didn't run away, he ran towards them.

"RUN!" Kendall shouted from the top of his lungs. They took off, all of them, except for Logan.

"LOGAN MOVE!" James shouted from behind a tree trunk he and Carlos were standing behind. Logan didn't hear. Fear took over his whole body, he couldn't move, even if he tried. The deer got closer and closer to the boy. James, Carlos, and Kendall closed their eyes and heard an ear splitting scream, then there was dead silence.

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! Hahaha I bet none of you guys saw that coming. Probably expected him to get bitten by a snake. Ya I'm clever like that. **

**WHO SAW BTGIRL GROUP! WASN'T IT AWESOME! I find it sad James is gonna get fat and Logan won't go to medical school if they ever decide to make a comeback (fingers crossed they don't try to make a comeback for their sake). I think the best part of the episode was when they were trying to make a mess of Roque Records and Logan spray painted "DOGS RULE!" on the painting. I remember in season 1 when they were watching Gustavo's mansion his hairless cat went rouge and wrote "CATS RULE!" on the expensive painting. I also thought Carlos's idea for the music video was funny. LOL silly dogs =)**


	7. What happened?

**I saw Arthur yesterday and it was awesome and funny and kinda sad but then happy! Russell Brand is such a crazy actor. Who else is gonna see Arthur or has seen Arthur?**

**Isn't this story getting exciting? I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! OH BTW I'm not really sure if what happens in this story is really accurate.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James and Carlos slowly came out from behind their tree and Kendall from his. They cautiously looked around and saw the deer run off somewhere, and then they saw Logan against a tree. "Logan!" Kendall shouted and ran to him, James and Carlos followed. Logan was unconscious, and his arm was in a weird position.

Kendall shook Logan but he didn't wake up. "Logan?" he whispered. He moved Logan's head and saw blood on the tree where his head was resting. Kendall's eyes widened, Logan's head was bleeding. The blood blended in with his raven colored hair, it was sickening.

"His head is bleeding!" Kendall exclaimed. He carefully took off Logan's oversized daypack and searched for the first aid kit. "James check his pulse" Kendall ordered. James didn't hesitate, he knelt down by Logan's side and grabbed his wrist.

"He has one but it's not very strong" James said a little panicky "What are we going to do!" he asked.

"Give me a minute!" Kendall said continuing to look through the backpack.

"I found it!" he yelled taking it out from all the junk Logan had in there. Kendall opened the red box and grabbed the gauze. Then he wrapped it around Logan's head.

"Are you sure that's how you do it?" James asked.

"It's how they do it in movies. Even if it isn't, that hopefully controls the bleeding until we get somebody to find us."

"Who's gonna find us?" Carlos asked, his voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Where's the ranger station?" James asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kendall yelled starting to panic himself.

"Kendall you have to find one" Carlos said.

"No, I'll stay here with Logan, you and James have to go back to camp, get my truck, and drive to the ranger station as fast as you can." He said tossing James his keys. James and Carlos dropped their backpacks and ran as fast as they could back to the truck.

"GUYS TRY NOT TO STOP!" Kendall shouted after them. He knew it would probably take hours for them just to get back to the truck, and even longer to find a ranger station, so he searched for anything else that could help him in Logan's bag. He shuffled and dug for a phone, or any kind of communication device. He couldn't find one though, instead he found a survival hand book. Kendall quickly flipped through the pages to find 'head injuries'.

_Seek medical help if the patient becomes drowsy, behaves abnormally, develops a stiff neck or headache, loses consciousness, or vomits more than once. Do not clean a deep head wound, remove any object sticking out of the head, move the person unless necessary, or give alcohol. _

_Check the person's air way breathing and circulation, if necessary begin rescue breathing and CPR. _

_If the person's breathing and heart rate are normal, but they're unconscious treat as if there's a spinal injury._ _Stabilize the head and neck by placing your hands on both sides of the person's head, keeping the head in line with the spine and preventing movement. _

_Stop any bleeding by firmly pressing a clean cloth on the wound. If the injury is serious, be careful not to move the person's head. If blood soaks through the cloth, do NOT remove it. Place another cloth over the first one._ _Do NOT apply direct pressure to the bleeding site, and do NOT remove any debris from the wound. Cover the wound with sterile gauze dressing. Apply ice packs to swollen areas._

Kendall put down the book and put Logan on his side to stabilize his head and neck. He searched through the backpack once again and found a blanket. He wrapped it around Logan and looked at him. His face was so pale, more than usual, and his chest just barely moved up and down. "Don't worry buddy" Kendall whispered "help'll be here soon. I promise"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4:53 pm (Colorado time)**

"JAMES THERE IT IS!" Carlos shouted pointing to the ranger station. James looked where Carlos was pointing and saw a big cabin that said "Ranger Station". James pulled up to the cabin and he and Carlos both ran through the front door.

"HELP! WE NEED HELP!" James yelled. A park ranger looked up from his book and asked "What's the problem?"

"A stupid deer charged at Logan and now he's passed out and his head is bleeding and we don't know what we're supposed to do" Carlos shouted, near tears. James wrapped his arm around Carlos shoulders and pulled him close.

The park ranger put down his book. "Where is your friend now?" he asked remaining calm.

"We were hiking on Bear Creek trail, he's there with our friend Kendall." James said.

The ranger picked up a walkie-talkie from a drawer. "This is ranger Stanley. There are two boys here that say their friend is passed out on Bear Creek trail. Send help there A.S.A.P… over" he said into the device. There was a muffled response coming from the other side and then Stanley turned to James and Carlos. "Okay boys help is headed his way.

"Thank you" They both said and walked out of the ranger station. They walked out to the truck and James started it.

"Are we going with the ranger?" Carlos asked clearly confused.

"No. I want to pack everything up, we might not come back." James said.

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"Let's not talk about that this very moment. We just need to get the campsite, pack our things, then come back here and wait for the rangers to comeback with Logan and Kendall, okay?" James said.

"Okay" Carlos whispered.

**A/N: Fanfiction is being REALLY screwy lately. I can't update as quickly as I wanna cuz the freakin' site WON'T LET ME SIGN IN! It's frustrating. Is anyone else having those issues?**


	8. he's not going to die i think

**Isn't this story awesome! This is the best story I've ever read and the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. It's also probably gonna end up being my longest. I've planned out a good chunk of it, and by the looks of it, this story isn't even half done. I'm happy =).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wind was starting to pick up and the temperature was dropping. Kendall was so cold but Logan was getting paler every time Kendall built up the courage to look at his broken friend, so Kendall took off his jacket and put it over Logan, along with the blanket. Logan was still unconscious. His breathing was getting rougher by the minute; his head wouldn't stop bleeding either. He was too afraid of what would happen if his removed the bandage. The bloody gauze was discussing. The old blood was getting dried up and over that the new blood was oozing through. It was starting to turn dark red and it looked almost infected. "Someone will find us" Kendall kept saying. He hugged his knees and buried his head in them and tried his best to stay warm.

Not long later Kendall heard a car on dirt. He picked his head up and saw a green jeep roaming around.

"HELP!" Kendall shouted from the top of his lungs. "HELP!" he yelled again. The jeep turned around and headed towards Kendall and Logan.

Two rangers hoped out of the jeep and one asked "Are one of you the deer victim?" he asked.

Kendall got to his feet. "Yeah, a deer charged at my friend and his head started to bleed, and he's passed out with barely any pulse at all." he said quickly. The two rangers looked at Logan who was lying on the ground.

"Okay" the other ranger said "get in the jeep and well get your friend. I'm ranger Thomas by the way and this is my partner Ranger Ryan." Both rangers extended their hands and Kendall shook them both.

"I'm Kendall Knight and that's Logan." He said. The rangers smiled and unloaded a gurney from the back seat. Kendall climbed in the jeep as they carefully put Logan on the gurney. They loaded Logan in the back, by Kendall.

"This is Ranger Ryan and Ranger Thomas. We have a deer victim on Beer Creek Trail, send an ambulance to the station… over" the ranger said into a walkie-talkie. The muffled response came from the other side and then he put down the device.

"Okay Kendall, we need you to keep Logan there real still. We're going to go pretty fast so don't let him move around too much." Thomas said. Kendall nodded his head; it felt strange to him to follow orders instead of giving them.

The ride was quiet. Kendall was nervous for Logan, he just looked at the broken body and silently prayed to God that Logan would live. At this point, the chances of Logan living seemed slim. "How long can someone possibly stay passed out?" Kendall asked after a while.

Ryan let out a sigh. "Normally a few minutes, your friend must be seriously hurt to stay out this long."

"Seriously hurt?" Kendall squeaked.

Thomas shrugged. "Sorry Kendall" he said sympathetically "We'll do everything we can to help Logan there."

Kendall felt his stomach jump. He didn't know how he'd be able to take it if he lost Logan, or really any of his friends.

Soon the ranger cabin came into view. Kendall could see the ambulance's lights flashing and James and Carlos were talking to a ranger and a couple paramedics. Thomas honked the jeep's horn and everyone's attention was directed to the car.

"LOGAN!" James and Carlos shouted and attempted to run towards their friends, but were stopped by the ranger. They both watched as the paramedics grabbed the gurney Logan was on and put him on a stretcher. Kendall tried to tag along but Ryan and Thomas grabbed his arms. "Let the paramedics do their job son" Ryan said. All the boys could do was stand behind.

Before Logan was put in the ambulance the paramedics had to make sure he was breathing. One paramedic came out of the ambulance with a neck brace. Another took the stethoscope and put it over Logan's heart. "He's barely breathing!" she shouted "Get him to the hospital quickly!"

Logan disappeared behind the doors and the rangers stepped aside and released the boys. They ran to each other and Kendall did what came natural to him.

"The ambulance said Rocky Mountain Medical center. Let's grab our stuff and then see Logan." He said.

"We already packed everything, let's just follow it" James said.

Kendall sighed a sigh of relief and said "I owe you guys one" then motioned them to get in the car. The three of them got in the truck and Kendall started it and backed out of the small parking space as soon as he could. He followed the ambulance onto the road. The street lights were beginning to turn on while the sun set and they were flashing in their faces as the truck chased down the ambulance.

"Kendall?" Carlos's voice was heard "Did Logie's head ever stop bleeding?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't see" Kendall lied. Carlos was innocent, Kendall wasn't about to tell him that Logan's head was still bleeding and there was a small chance of him living.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked desperately.

"Pretty sure." He said.

Carlos lowered his head sadly and waited until they got to the hospital. He wanted to see Logan so badly, but he couldn't, it was starting to frustrate him. He hated when he didn't know what was going to happen in bad situations. "He's not gonna die is he?" he asked.

"No, that's not going to happen. The doctors will stop the bleeding and make sure he makes a full recovery." James assured him. Of course those were only words. No one, not even the best doctors, could be sure Logan would remember anything, or not have permanent brain damage, or live at all.

"But what if he does die?" Carlos asked.

"We're not even going to think about that right now. We need to focus on what's going on right now and deal with it. Don't even think for a second Logan is going to die because he's not." Kendall said sternly. Carlos and James couldn't remember a time when Kendall sounded so serious.

"I'm sorry" Carlos whispered.

Kendall felt a bit of guilt for snapping at Carlos and James. He sighed "Just don't be." He said "We're gonna get there soo-"then he slammed on the breaks. Their seatbelts locked and they watched as the ambulance went flying out of their sight.

"COME ON!" James shouted and hit the dashboard. Kendall furiously honked the truck's horn and cussed. "You're not supposed to say that stuff" Carlos whispered so quietly only he heard it.

When the light turned to green Kendall stepped on the gas and broke the speed limit a bit. For the rest of the drive the only thing that was heard was the car rushing down the street.

After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the hospital. Kendall parked as close to the front entrance as he could, then they stepped out and ran into the big building. They entered an empty waiting room. Everything was silent, except for sobs that could be heard down the hall. Now for the next step, getting the nurses to tell them what was wrong with Logan.

**A:N/ IDK how I really feel about this chapter. It was good in some parts but I feel like it was a little choppy. Oh well.**

**GUESS WHAT! Tomorrow I have the whole day off and the Rockies don't play til evening so I have a whole chunk of time to get started on the next chapter. I have a good idea of what I want to happen in the next chapter, hopefully I can make sense out of it when I put it into words. Til Then!**


	9. The waiting room

**I THINK FANFICTION IS WORKING AGAIN! It hasn't stopped working for 3 days… I think. I hope it keeps working.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three boys walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" Kendall said. An old nurse spun around in a chair. Her hair was dull brown and short and she looked like she was in her mid- 50's.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Logan Mitchel here?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, he just got here it seems like" looking at her clipboard "Just let me speak to his parent or legal guardian so I can inform them on Logan's condition."

The guys knew someone would ask for their mom. "Our mom isn't here, but could you tell us what's wrong with our friend anyway?" James asked.

"No I can't tell you until I see a parent or legal guardian. Good bye." And she spun back around in her chair. The guys walked over to some chairs and sat down.

"My brother lives in Golden" Carlos said "Maybe if I call him he'll come and pretend to be out guardian or something." He offered.

"Perfect!" Kendall said and reached into his pocket "Here call him." Carlos grabbed the phone from his hands and started to dial his brother's number.

"Wait" James said "Kendall you told me none of us were supposed to bring our phones."

"Oh yeah I told you that so you wouldn't bring your phone. Let's face it, if I let you bring your phone on a camping trip you'd be on scuttle butter the whole time." Kendall said.

"Wait guys it's ringing." Carlos said. A few seconds later someone picked up.

"Hi Sofia, it's Carlos, is Miguel there?" Carlos asked. The answer came from the other side of the phone. Carlos sighed "Okay, tell him I said hi" he said sorrowfully and shut the phone closed.

James and Kendall looked at him. "What did she say?" they both asked.

Carlos's sad face formed into a frown. "HE'S NOT HOME!" he shouted angrily. He threw Kendall's phone into another chair starting to get more frustrated.

"Then I guess we should call my mom" Kendall said picking up his phone from the chair. James and Carlos watched as Kendall dialed his mom's phone.

The phone didn't even ring for 5 seconds when Mrs. Knight picked up the phone. "Kendall sweetie, are you okay!" she asked into the phone.

"Mom I'm fine, but we're still in Colorado and Logan had to go to the hospital. Can you please come here because the doctors aren't going to tell us anything unless you're here." Kendall rapidly said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed "I'll be there soon. Don't get into any trouble." Then Mrs. Knight hung up.

Kendall turned to his friends. Both of them looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I guess she'll be here soon. I'm not really sure how soon though." He said. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed. "I guess for now, all we can do is wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night was probably one of the worst they've ever had. The chairs they were sitting in were uncomfortable and the sounds of constant sobbing came from the halls constantly. Kendall couldn't help but think _that's going to be us sobbing like idiots. Logan's never going to be the same; we have to face it sooner or later. _The most sleep Kendall got was 3 or 4 hours, not really enough to feel so great.

James got even less sleep. He got 2 hours of sleep, but he woke up once because he felt uncomfortable and couldn't get back to sleep. He'd defiantly hate himself later but he decided to give up on sleep that night. He just stared into the darkness of the room waiting for morning.

Carlos was the only one who got no sleep. Hell he didn't want to sleep. The sounds of Logan's scream when they were hiking kept playing and re-playing in his head. The last thing he wanted was for that "stupid scream" to get into his dreams. All three guys were silent. They just assumed the other two were asleep and didn't want to wake them.

Finally at almost 6:30 in the morning Kendall's phone started to vibrate. Then they all "woke-up" and crowded around Kendall's phone. 'Mom' was flashing on the screen as it vibrated.

"Hey mom" Kendall said.

"Good morning sweet heart." Mrs. Knight said sweetly into the phone "Katie and I just checked into a hotel and we're on our way." she said.

"Wait how did you find us?" Kendall asked.

"Mother's instinct" she said. She wasn't going to tell him about the tracking devise in his phone. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No" Kendall said.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No we'll be fine."

"Okay hunny. We're minutes away, I'll see you soon." Then she hung up. Kendall put down his phone. He had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to know what Logan's condition was, but at the same time he did.

He looked at James and Carlos who seemed eager to know what Mrs. Knight said. "She'll be here soon." Kendall said.

"So we'll know what's wrong with Logan when she comes here, right?" Carlos asked. Kendall looked at Carlos. "I can't make any promises" he said. Carlos sighed and hugged his knees to his chest.

When Mrs. Knight came she ran through the automatic doors and embraced Kendall in a tight hug. "Mom, Mom stop." Kendall said grasping for air. Mrs. Knight let go and kissed his forehead.

"Mom can you please go talk to the lady at the front desk? We _have _to know what's wrong with Logie. " Kendall pleaded.

"Alright" she said and walked up to the front desk. Katie was seated in a chair, playing 'Castle Bashers' like nothing important was happening. She didn't show any feelings towards the current situation, the only emotion she showed was for that stupid little game.

Kendall sat back down next to Carlos who still looked nervous. "Carlos everything will be okay" Kendall said.

"I'm scared" Carlos whispered hoarsely.

"Of what?" James asked.

"That Logan is gonna die"

"Carlos stop thinking that." Kendall said "Logan is going to be fine."

"Promise?" Carlos asked. Kendall looked into Carlos's big brown puppy eyes, they were full of hope.

"Yeah, I promise" Kendall said. _Did I just say that! _Kendall thought. Kendall just lied to his best friend. There was no way he could possibly keep that promise. But Carlos seemed a little more at ease, thinking Logan wouldn't die.

Kendall had to mentally prepare himself for whatever was going to happen. He had to prepare himself for the possible loss of a friend, sleepless nights, drama, heart ache, etc. One thing he promised himself, when he was lying next to Logan on the camping trail, was that he wasn't going to cry in front of his friends. He was the leader; he couldn't show James and Carlos that he was scared otherwise they'd be scared too.

Mrs. Knight sat in a chair with some papers and a clipboard. "Kendall why don't you, Carlos, and James go to the hotel and freshen up. It's five minutes from here you shouldn't miss it." She said handing him a key "I'll stay here until we get word on Logan's condition."

Kendall grabbed the key and stood up "Thanks mom" he said with a small smile "Come on guys" he said to Carlos and James. They both stood up and walked out of the room with Kendall. When they walked out the air was cold and the wind was strong. "Let's hurry up." James said. The guys ran to the green truck and drove to the hotel.

**A/N: This story is gonna be at its best after you all hear what Logan's diagnosis is. It's a really good one and it'll create a lot of drama, possibly some heart ache too. I'm thinking of also bringing in Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel into the story. I have a lot planned out for them. =)**

**I'M A HAPPY VIK! Wanna know why? Cuz the Rockies are at an 11-2 start which is best in the MLB right now! I don't think the Rox have ever had a better start! **


	10. broken

**OOOHHHHHH! I'M A HAPPY VIK! Today I got back my math test and I got 105%! That's the first A I've gotten on a math test this year! I'M AMAZING! **

**So anyways… I meant to update yesterday but I couldn't cuz I couldn't think and I ended up erasing 20 million times and staring at the screen for hours. Idk how good this'll turn out. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later in the afternoon, at the hospital, Mrs. Knight and Katie were talking with Dr. Porter, Logan's doctor, who didn't have much good news to report.

"Mrs. Knight Logan's condition doesn't look very good. Both of his arms are broken, his right leg is broken, four broken ribs, and a concussion. We were able to stop the bleeding in his head but I'm afraid we had to put him in a coma." He told Mrs. Knight.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Knight cried "That's horrible!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Do you know how long he'll be in the coma?" Katie asked.

"There's really no way of knowing. He might be in it for a few days, few weeks, possibly months at a time. For all we know he may never come out of it. And even if he does, it doesn't look good for him. He might have permanent brain damage, or not have a memory of anything. He might lose one of his scenes such as losing his sense of touch or taste. There's also a possibility that deer paralyzed him, or he might not be able to speak ever again." Dr. Porter said.

"Woah" Katie said.

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Knight said. She shook the doctor's hand and walked out of the hospital room with Katie. They walked back to the waiting room where they saw James, Carlos, and Kendall walking back in through the automatic doors.

"Mom did the doctor tell you anything?" Kendall asked walking towards her. Mrs. Knight sat in a chair and motioned for the boys to sit next to her. They sat down and Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Boys I'm really sorry, but Logan's condition doesn't look very good right now" she said.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked. Mrs. Knight told them what Logan's condition was, the guys were baffled.

"Then what happens if he never comes out?" Carlos asked. James whispered something in his ear. Carlos's stomach did a flip. "But Kendall you said he wouldn't die." He said near tears again. Kendall couldn't really say anything. If he did, it'd probably be lie. Kendall just looked at Carlos then at James. James had a look on his face that told Kendall not to say anything.

"Oh I should call Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel." Mrs. Knight said standing up. She picked up her purse and walked outside.

"So baby sister" Kendall said "Have you and mom seen Logan yet?"

"Yeah we were in there. It's not pretty" Katie said.

"What room is he in?" James asked.

"Room 114" she said turning on her Nintendo.

"Let's go see him" Kendall said standing up. James and Carlos stood up too and the three of them walked down the white hallway. They walked for forever, it seemed like.

James opened the door that lead to a big white room with a bed in the middle surrounded by machines and tubes.

"Oh my God" The guys said simultaneously.

There in the bed laid Logan. He looked so broken. He was in a full body cast, with the exception of his left leg being free, he had a neck brace on, his forehead was wrapped around in a bandage, thin tubes were sticking out of his wrists, and a tube was in his nose. He was barely alive. The machines were breathing for him.

James was the first to walk up to the bed. He sighed and grabbed Logan's hand. "Hey buddy" he whispered. "I'm sorry this happened. The trip wasn't supposed to end like this. I swear if you ever come out of that coma we'll never go camping again, and I'm not just saying that. I won't let Kendall bring us camping anymore."

Kendall was the next to walk up to the bed. "At least it wasn't a snake this time." Kendall joked and put on a fake smile. James looked up at Kendall and gave him his stop-joking-this-isn't-funny look. Kendall wiped the smile off his face and looked down at Logan.

Carlos walked by Logan's side but didn't say anything. He just looked at the body with guilt building up in his stomach. _This is my fault _he thought to himself _I took the stupid picture, now he's in the stupid hospital because of me. _Carlos blinked back his tears and held his breath to keep from sobbing.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked into the room. "I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave" she said sweetly "The doctors have to do some more tests on Mr. Mitchel."

The guys looked back at the nurse, who was holding the door open for them. James let go of Logan's hand and the three of them walked out into the hall. They met up with Mrs. Knight halfway down the hall.

"Did you boys see Logan?" she asked. They nodded sadly. "I'm sorry this had to happen. We just have to pray for Logan to make a full recovery." Then she kissed each of their foreheads. "Let's go back to the hotel and get lunch."

The guys exchanged looks for a minute. The expression on each of their faces said the same thing. "Mom we're not really hungry. I think we're just going to stay here. You and Katie should go without us." Kendall said.

"Are you boys sure?" she asked them. They nodded again. "Alright, call me if you change your mind. And my room is across from yours if you need me. We'll be back later."

"Thanks" Kendall whispered. She kissed them again and walked away. They stood there a minute letting their thoughts run through their heads then walked back to the waiting room. They sat in the seats and waited for any more information about Logan. It didn't come.

**A/N: I didn't really like my choice of words in this chapter. I don't think I painted a very clear picture about how the guys feel about Logan but it should get better. My vocab isn't very big if you haven't already figured that out yet. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by Wednesday. And I'll try to make the next chapter better. =) **


	11. the guilt

**Sorry I'm late updating again! But I have had absolutely NO TIME to get this done! Homework this week has been brutal. I also had to study for the Science Exam I had yesterday. GRRRR HOMEWORK!**

* * *

That night the guys were in their hotel room. James and Carlos were on the couch watching TV, and Kendall was pacing the room. Things were quiet, even with the TV's volume down; the guys weren't even paying attention to it. They were just thinking. They were thinking about how beaten up Logan looked in that bed. They were thinking about what would happen to Logan if he ever came out of the coma. They couldn't help but think about what would happen if he never came out of the coma. When they thought of Logan _dying_ in the hospital it terrified them. They didn't know what they would do without the brains of Big Time Rush.

Kendall had his mind on Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel. It's all he could think about since Mrs. Knight said they were coming to Colorado to see Logan. _Oh_ how he hated them and _oh _how they hated him. He didn't have a very good history with Logan's parents. They'd probably start raising hell about him almost killing their son. Kendall didn't really think blaming anyone for anything would really _help_ in their current situation. All that really mattered now is that Logan was in a coma.

"Kendall stop pacing, people are going to complain" James said. Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and looked at James's troubled expression.

"Right" he said and sat on one of the beds. Their hotel room was small and basic. There were two queen size beds, a small table with four chairs, a couch, and a television. When they walked into the room, a big sliding glass door welcomed them, when the purple velvet curtains were open the sun beamed in, and on the other side there was a small porch with a couple chairs, and of course there was a small bathroom.

"We should probably try to get some sleep" Kendall said "That'll probably take our minds off things for a while. Besides it's almost one anyway."

"I agree. I'm going to bed" James said.

"Guess I will too" Carlos said. They both stood up from the couch and grabbed their pajamas from their duffle bags. James and Carlos each crawled into a bed and Kendall got the couch.

James was lucky that night to fall asleep at around 3:00, but another sleepless night went by for Kendall and Carlos. The two of them tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Stomach, side, back, stomach again, other side, back, side, no matter what position they were in they couldn't sleep.

Carlos couldn't sleep with the guilt eating his insides, so he gave up at around 5:30 in the morning and sat up in bed. "James?" he whispered "Kendall? Are you guys up?"

Kendall sat up on the couch. "Yup. Can't sleep?" he whispered. Carlos didn't actually know why he asked for James and Kendall, he didn't want to.

"Yup" Carlos said.

"Try to get some sleep. We could all use the sleep." Kendall said.

"Okay" Carlos said and lay back down. _If only I could sleep like Logan. _Carlos thought then closed his eyes. He finally fell asleep around 6:00.

* * *

Next morning the guys got up and their mom ordered breakfast for them. Their breakfast was sent up to their room. Kendall opened the curtains to let the sunlight beam in, but instead of sun there were grey clouds and it was lightly snowing. There was about two inches of snow on the ground and blades of grass were sticking out.

"So" Kendall said sitting back down in his chair "did you guys get any sleep?"

"Nope" Carlos said staring blankly at his scrambled eggs.

"I got sleep" James said running his lucky comb through his hair, totally ignoring his waffles.

"Well good for you princess" Carlos said a little irritated. James didn't respond, he just kept combing his hair.

"Guys let's get to the hospital." Kendall said pushing away his bowl of cornflakes. The others pushed away their barely touched food too and grabbed their coats. Kendall put on a military style jacket, Carlos put on the black puffy coat that matched his helmet, and James put on a tan over coat, gloves and a scarf. Why James packed for New York instead of camping in Colorado was a mystery to Kendall and Carlos.

They left their hotel room and walked outside the hotel. It felt like it was 10 degrees outside with the wind blowing wildly. To get out of the cold they ran across the parking lot to Kendall's truck. They got in and Kendall started it.

The ride was completely silent. They didn't feel much like talking. They were tired and hungry without even knowing. The only thing they thought of was Logan in the bed, broken, with the possibility of dying in that bed.

Kendall pulled into an empty space at the hospital and they all got out. They ran into the building and went to the lady at the front desk. James asked for Logan.

"Sorry boys" she said "The doctors are doing some tests on him right now. It may be a few hours." The guys groaned and walked over to the chairs. They each took a seat; they sat a distance from the other people in the waiting room. Each of them was starting to get frustrated.

They sat there for a while only exchanging a few words every once in a while; things were pretty silent between the three until guilt took over Carlos's mind. He felt a lump in his throat, and he tried to bite back sobs. James and Kendall heard him whine and looked at him.

"Carlos what's wrong?" James asked. Carlos didn't say anything and kept trying to hold back his tears. When a tear slipped down his cheek he turned away.

"Dude your crying" Kendall said. Carlos still didn't say anything. Kendall wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" James asked again. Carlos couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Is it about Logan" James asked. Carlos could only nod. "He'll be fine"

"I don't think he will be" Carlos whispered hoarsely.

"Carlos don't say that" Kendall said.

"But he's in the hospital, and it's all my fault."

"Carlos you know that's not true" James said.

"Yes it is!" Carlos shouted "He's in the _stupid_ hospital because I had to take that _stupid _picture!" and he was pulled into James's lap.

"Logan will be fine. It's only a few broken bones." Kendall tried to comfort him.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Carlos yelled "I'VE HAD "A FEW BROKEN BONES"! I'T'S MORE THAN "A FEW BROKEN BONES"! HE'S IS A COMA AND IT'S BECAUSE I SCREWED UP AGAIN!" then cried harder.

"Shhh" James said soothingly "Carlos you're okay. You did nothing wrong. Logan will be fine. I'm sure he wake up in a few days and he'll be recovering within the week."

Carlos ignored James and Kendall's words and kept crying.

"Carlos look at me" Kendall said sternly. Carlos looked up at Kendall towering over him looking more serious than ever. "Carlos it doesn't matter who put Logan in the hospital. The only thing that matters is that we're here, and while we're here the only thing we're going to think about is Logan. And we're going to stay here until Logan wakes up. Okay?"

Carlos hears what Kendall says but continues to cry. He doesn't want this to happen to Logan. Once again he feels like he messed up everything. _This is just like the snake. _He keeps repeating in his head.

"Everything will be okay" James said to Carlos.

* * *

The guys were in the waiting room for two hours. Things fell silent after Carlos fell asleep, letting more thoughts flood into Kendall's head. Lately that's all Kendall did, was think about Logan and what would happen if he never woke up. He tried to convince himself that everything he'd been telling James and Carlos was true, but it didn't look possible that Logan would wake up and be perfectly fine, with his memory, completely healed, without being afraid of it happening again.

"Hey can I borrow your keys?" James brought Kendall back to reality. Kendall looked up and saw James holding Carlos in his arms.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to take Carlos back to the hotel for a few hours." James said.

"We might be able to see Logan in a few minutes you know." Kendall said.

"We're only going to be gone for a few hours." James said. Kendall sighed. He got his keys from his back pocket and handed them over to James. James gave him a small smile and walked towards the door.

Kendall was alone in the silent waiting room, waiting for any information on Logan's condition.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Yes it does snow in April in Colorado. It actually just snowed a few days ago in the mountains. But it snows lightly for 2 or 3 hours, killing everyone's flowers, then it all melts by the end of the day, making everyone's lawns green and healthy. **

**I'm guessing you guys saw Green Time Rush. WASN'T IT AWESOME! Holy crap I almost had a feakin' heart attack when Ozzy grabbed Logie by the shirt and demanded him to be his partner. And OMG James and Carlos really aren't that bright. A cow in every room, I think they should've gotten at least a C for creativity. The "Not a Cow" box was hilarious. And it was funny how they kept losing their project. And I'm not surprised Bitters didn't find the cow behind the towel because the cow had a whole commercial break to get away. But the best part was Kendall's final project idea when he tied Jett up and named it "DON'T BE A JETT" then instead of getting a whole week away from each other they got the total opposite and got a trip to Washington D.C together. LOL poor Kendall had a bratty kid kicking his seat and a bigger narcissist than James talking the whole feakin' plane trip. **


	12. The Mitchels

**Hey so I was looking through the BTR archive earlier and I saw this story by LaurenNicole97 called "Living the Dream or so he thought". I thought it looked pretty interesting so I clicked on it, read the first couple chapters and IT'S AMAZING! I also noticed that I was the only one who commented, and personally I think a story as cute as that deserves more luv! Go check it out and comment dudes, it's so awesome!**

* * *

The wait to see Logan felt endless. It was already getting late in the afternoon and there wasn't any word on Logan's condition. He'd been sitting in that chair for so long his butt was numb. Just as he was about to stand up to sit in another seat then doors opened. Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the room. "Hey mom." Kendall said. He walked over to her and Katie and hugged both of them.

"Where are Logan's parents?" Kendall asked hoping their plane crashed into the side of a mountain.

"They're at the hotel. They'd like for us to talk to them." Mrs. Knight said. Not what Kendall wanted to hear.

"But Logan might wake up any minute" Kendall said.

"Sweetie just come to hotel with us. You can see him later."

"Why would Logan's parents want to talk to _me_ anyway?"

"Kendall please just come hunny. It won't take too long."

"Fine I'll go"

"Alright." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall left the hospital with his mom and sister. Katie went back to the hotel room her and Mrs. Knight were staying in to play castle bashers, while Kendall and his mom went to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel's room. The door opened revealing a tall raven haired physiologist with glasses and a smaller lawyer, about Mrs. Knight's size, with her black hair in a bun and glasses. Both were dressed formally.

"Please come in" Mrs. Mitchel said. The Knights walked into the room and the four of them sat at the table.

"Kathryn we all know that Kendall has been friends with our Logan for years" Mrs. Mitchel addressed Mrs. Knight.

"Yes the boys have had wonderful times together." Mrs. Knight said.

"Most of those times ending in the hospital." Mr. Mitchel said. Kendall chuckled at one of the times when they were playing hockey and he accidently knocked Logan out with the puck.

"My wife and I talked things over for a while and we both think that Kendall is a horrible person for our son to be around." Mr. Mitchel said.

"Why would you think that?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just in the past five years Kendall has put Logan in the hospital six times, four of those times being near _death_, injured him 37 times, got him 7 detentions, and has broken many, many of his possessions. Heaven knows what he's done to Logan while they've been in Los Angeles. We don't want Logan to be around a boy as troubled and disruptive as Kendall." Mrs. Mitchel said.

Kendall wiped the smile off his face and started to pay more attention.

"Elisa I assure you Kendall isn't nearly as troubled as he was a couple years ago, now that it's been awhile since the divorce." Mrs. Knight said.

"I beg to differ." Mr. Mitchel said "That boy is a horrible influence on our son and we don't want Logan to associate with him anymore. So when he wakes up, if he wakes up, we're taking him back to Minnesota."

"WHAT!" Kendall stood up from his chair.

"Kendall sit down." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall ignored her.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIIM BACK TO MINNESOTA!"

"We can do what we please." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"NO YOU CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT OUR BAND!"

"You can figure that out yourself" Mr. Mitchel said.

"SHUT YOU BASTARD!" Kendall shouted at Logan's dad.

"KENDALL!" Mrs. Knight shouted in shock that her son would use words like that.

Kendall kept ignoring his mom; he was so pissed at Logan's parents.

"This is exactly what we're talking about!" Mr. Mitchel yelled "Mrs. Knight that boy is oppositional!"

Kendall didn't exactly know what that meant but he took it as an insult. He was so mad at Logan's parents he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He punched Mr. Mitchel right in the face. His glasses shattered into pieces and some of the glass scratched his face and Kendall's knuckles. Mr. Mitchel shouted in pain.

"KENDALL KNIGHT!" Mrs. Knight shouted to her son. She grabbed his shoulders and held him back.

"THAT BOY IS A DILINQUENT!" Mrs. Mitchel shouted holding her husband back.

Mrs. Knight turned her son into the other direction and shoved him towards the door. Kendall didn't want to be there anymore so he walked out of the circus tent and into the hall way, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Mitchel I'm so sorry about Kendall." he heard his mom's muffled voice on the other side of the door. Kendall hated when his anger got the best of him. This wasn't the first time it's happened, and it probably didn't convince Logan's parents to let him stay in L.A. Kendall just screwed things up, and he knew it, so he was going to fix it.

Kendall turned away from the door and stormed off to his hotel room, hoping to find James and Carlos.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I didn't want to make this one too long. **

**If you guys don't know what oppositional is it's like a disorder when you do the opposite of what people tell you. IDK why physiologists like to assume people have that disorder, they're just dumb like that. You know like as dumb as umpires are when they call someone safe when someone clearly got out. **


	13. What are we going to do Kendall?

**Hey has anyone ever tried chocolate and cheez-its together? It's actually really good cuz the salt and sugar together have this taste that's AMAZING! Yeah I have weird eating habits. I also put ketchup on spaghetti.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kendall walked silently down the hall to his room. He was using every bit of strength he had to keep his tears back and keep his feelings from showing. He kept holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. "Dammit" he kept whispering to himself every time he felt tears in his eyes. He didn't let a single tear slip, and stood in front of the door to his room. He opened it, walked in, and then slammed the door behind him.

"Shhhh!" James hissed at him. Kendall looked at him and saw him keeling by the side of Carlos's bed and running his fingers through his hair. Kendall didn't say anything and walked over to the bed. He knelt down by James and looked at Carlos.

"Don't wake him up. I think he was having a bad dream." James whispered.

"Yeah" Kendall said "It's too bad he feels so guilty about this situation."

"Nah I think he was just cranky because hasn't been getting much sleep." James said. He rested his hand on Carlos's head. "At least when Logan wakes up we can go back to L.A, catch up on our sleep, and pretend none of this happened."

"James I don't think will go back to normal." Kendall said.

Carlos whimpered and turned over. "Shhh" James said soothingly then turned to meet Kendall's eyes. "What do you mean things won't go back to normal? What did the doctors say?" he asked.

"It wasn't the doctors that said it."

"Then who? Who says things won't go back to normal?"

"His retarded parents." Kendall said.

"Why would the-"James started to say then his face lit up "KENDALL WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted in a whisper.

"I punched his dad in the face, BUT THAT'S NOT WHY THEY'RE TAKING HIM BACK TO MINNESOTA!"

"THEY'RE TAKING HIM BACK TO MINNESOTA! WHY?"

"They don't want him around me anymore. They said I'm a troubled delinquent. "

"Are you serious? What are we going to do about the band? We need all four of us."

"Don't you think I know that? I'll figure out a way to fix this."

James looked at him in disbelief. This situation didn't look very fixable.

"Don't give me that look." Kendall said looking away from James's troubled expression.

"Well Kendall how are you going to fix this? How the hell are you doing to heal Logan's bones, give him a full memory, not make Carlos feel guilty, and get Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel to let Logan stay in L.A? How? How is that possible?"

"I SAID I'D FIGURE IT OUT!" Kendall shouted. Carlos gasped deeply and his eyes shot open.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked a little groggy from his nap. Kendall and James exchanged looks. They didn't exactly know how to tell Carlos that Logan wouldn't be going back to Los Angeles with them, unless Kendall could pull off a miracle.

"Well… umm" James started

"Did the doctor say Logan woke up?" Carlos asked.

"Not exactly. Logan's parents arrived. My mom and I talked to them in their hotel room." Kendall said.

Carlos's face perked up thinking there was good news. "Cool what'd they say?" he asked.

"Carlos I don't really know if it's anything to smile about." James said sitting next to him on the bed.

"What did Logie's mom and dad say?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos this is probably going to be hard for you to hear" Kendall said.

"Can you tell me anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kendall asked. Kendall wasn't thinking his words through very well. Every word that was coming out of his mouth was only making Carlos more and more curious.

Carlos nodded eagerly at Kendall's question.

Kendall sighed. "Well my mom and I went to Logan's parent's hotel room and we talked to them about Logan."

"What'd they say?" Carlos asked.

"They want to take him back to Minnesota when he wakes up and heels."

"No!" Carlos screamed.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said sympathetically.

"Why are they taking him back?" Carlos asked.

"They don't want Logan around Kendall anymore." James said.

"But that's stupid! Kendall isn't as bad as they think he is! Why do they hate him so much!" Carlos shouted.

"Because they're dumb." Kendall murmured.

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked expecting him to have a plan already.

Kendall didn't have a plan ready. James and Carlos both looked like they were expecting a plan. "I…I don't really have one yet." Kendall said "But I'll think of something! Just trust me."

There was a moment of silence. Kendall got to his feet and waiting for his friends to speak.

"I trust you" Carlos finally said. Kendall smiled.

"I guess I do too." James said.

"You guess?" Kendall asked unsatisfied "James don't use weasel words. Either you trust me or you don't" Kendall said.

"Yeah I do trust you" James said with a smile.

"Good now let's get back to the hospital. We should probably get food while we're there." Kendall said.

"Okay" Carlos said and hopped off his bed. They headed out the door and to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the hospital the guys were in the small cafeteria while the Mitchel's were seeing their son. They were sitting at a small table by a window. It was still pretty cloudy outside but the snow that fell in the morning had already melted. When they ate it felt good, they didn't know they were so hungry until they took their first bites.

James was eating a small chicken ceasar salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water. Carlos had a couple corndogs, chocolate pudding, a pack of fruit smackers and a juice box. Kendall just had a ham sandwich. Ham helped him think. Right now he needed to do some serious thinking. He needed a plan that could convince Logan's parents to let Logan come back to L.A if he woke up, which was easier said than done. Mrs. Mitchel was a successful lawyer, lawyers were almost impossible to convince of anything. And Mr. Mitchel seemed tough, but was one of those husbands that'd do anything to make their wives happy. So if Mrs. Mitchel wouldn't let Logan go back to Los Angeles, then neither would Mr. Mitchel. Kendall was stumped.

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N: This story is going perfectly! This story is so awesome and its only gonna get awesomer. I'm excited! =D**


	14. Kendall's visit

**GRRRRR! MY MOMMA SAID SHE SAW THE BTR DVD AT THE STORE TODAY AND SHE DIDN'T BUY IT! She said I have to get my C's to B's. GAH! I'm maddened. **

* * *

Kendall was in the hospital room alone with Logan that evening. Logan's parents, Mrs. Knight, Katie, James and Carlos already saw him earlier. Kendall requested to see Logan by himself because he felt like he just needed the time with his best friend alone. Kendall was standing by Logan's side, looking at the still body, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Kendall sighed. "So your parents are going to take you back to Minnesota. That's the last thing anyone wanted to happen." He paused for a minute.

"I wish I could go back three days ago, before that fucking deer ran into you. I wish I pushed you to the side. That should be me in that bed barely alive, not you. You're just a kid, only 17." Kendall was on the verge of tears and his voice was breaking. "God Logie I'm sorry this happened. You have no idea how much I want to fix this. I swear I've been thinking of nothing but getting your parents to let you come back with us. I don't mean for your parents to hate me. I always get you into bad situations and I never mean to. Logan I'm sorry."

Another minute of silence went by. Kendall tried to pull himself together.

"Since the beginning of our friendship I've screwed things up." His thoughts took him back to pre-school when Kendall and Logan had their first "play date" at Logan's house.

_Mrs. Mitchel was in her office working on a case and Mr. Mitchel was fixing Mrs. Mitchel's car. Logan brought Kendall over unexpectedly. The two things his parents absolutely hated was when Logan brought home dead animals to "experiment" on, or when he brought home friends without approval. _

_Logan led Kendall into the garage where his father was. "DADDY!" Logan shouted and ran to hug his dad "Lookie I brought home Kendall!" Logan said happily. _

_Mr. Mitchel looked over his son's head and saw the tiny Blonde boy in the oversized hockey jersey standing in front of them. "Yes son I see that" he said irritated that his son didn't listen last time he brought home James. "Why don't you two go play in the front yard" Mr. Mitchel said releasing his son. _

"_Okie Dokie!" Both kids said and ran out of the garage. Kendall and Logan went out to the front yard and looked around for things to do. "HEY LET'S PLAY WITH YOUR TRICICLE!" Kendall shouted pointing to the red bike._

"_FUN!" Logan shouted happily. They both climbed onto the tricycle and Kendall started pedaling it. It seemed like he knew what he was doing until he started to get careless._

"_Kendall be careful!" Logan warned when they almost ran into the big tree._

"_Relax Logie! I know what I'm doing!" Kendall said. He pedaled for a while and then, he didn't see it, but the hose was lying around in the grass. Kendall pedaled over it and the hose got tangled around one of the back wheels and the boys went flying off the trike._

"_AHHHH!" They both screamed and landed in Mrs. Mitchel's flower beds. They were both covered in dirt and flower pedals. Kendall spit out dirt and sat up. "You okay Logie?" he asked. Logan sat up and wiped dirt out of his hair. "Yeah but that hurt." _

"_Sowwy" Kendall said hugging Logan. Then Mr. Mitchel ran out and saw what the boys were doing. He looked around the front yard and saw the old hand-me-down tricycle he gave Logan broken by the tree, and the two pre-schoolers covered in dirt in his wife's flower garden. _

"_BOYS LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" he shouted. Then Mrs. Mitchel conveniently walked outside. _

"_Stephen" she addressed her husband "I need you to-"She started then looked at her son and another boy in her garden. _

"_LOGAN WHAT DID YOU DO! AND WHO IS THAT?" she shouted. _

"_He's Kendall." Logan said sheepishly._

"_YOU BOYS HAVE RUINED MY DAFIFODILS!"_

"_Sorry Mommy" Logan said. Mrs. Mitchel ran to pick up her son._

"_Look at you! You're filthy!" she exclaimed. "Stephen take Kevin home." She said._

"_I'M KENDALL!" Kendall shouted. _

"_Right take Kendall home." She corrected herself. Mr. Mitchel was about to do what Mrs. Mitchel said but then Kendall said "I've got legs lady. I can walk." and started the other way. "See you tomorrow Logie" Kendall said not looking back. _

"_Bye Kendall!" Logan shouted. _

_X_

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts. Now in tears Kendall spoke to Logan "God your parents hate me so much. I don't want them to hate me anymore. I don't want them to take you back to Minnesota. Things won't be the same without you."

Kendall let out more sobs. "I don't want this to happen. What about the band. We can't go on without you. Gustavo is going to hate us."

He took a deep breath. "God I'm rambling again." He said and continued to sob for a few more minutes.

"Two more minutes Mr. Knight" a nurse said through the door.

"Okay" Kendall choked out. Kendall stood up straight and dragged his sleeve across his eyes. He quickly pulled himself together.

"Logie I promise I'll find a way for you to come home with us. " Kendall said then slowly left Logan.

* * *

The guys were hanging in their hotel room once again. It was past mid-night already and James and Carlos had already fallen asleep. Kendall on the other hand was still up.

"Think Kendall think! Dammit think!" he whispered to himself. Not a single plan he thought of seemed realistic. _Why can't I think of a plan?_

* * *

**A/N: I feel really good about this chapter =D I almost cried writing it actually. Sorry it's short! It's just kinda a filler. **


	15. Too Much Pressure

**OMG my friends are so crazy. At school the other day I was talking to my friends at lunch and I was wearing these really screwed up jeans with a sparkly black tank top with a matching bow, and a pair of black high top converse and my friend Izzy said "Vik that's a sad outfit" then I said "What's wrong with it?" then she said "It's wrong." Then I was confused cuz Idk how an outfit can be "wrong" and then she said "OMG WE SHOULD TAKE YOU ON A SHOPPING SPREE THIS WEEKEND!" Then my other friend Morgan said "OMG I LOVE SHOPPING!" and my friend Sabrina said "Oh we can dress you up in all kinds of clothes Vik!" and then Izzy said "You'll be like our own doll! It'll be like 'Vik try this' then you'll come out and it's like 'Okay now try this'" And my friend Morgan said "AND WE CAN DO YOUR MAKE-UP TOO!" then they squealed and then Morgan said "Okay for the next 24 hours I want you guys to think of… two words… MINI SKIRTS!" and then I left. Shopping+make-up+miniskirts= WORST WEEKEND FOR VIK! Besides if my friends ever end up taking me shopping I'll probably drag them to the Rockies Dug-out store in a heartbeat. **

**Anyway, sorry I have to skip over a lot of time cuz I don't want to put in any more fillers. I still have a long ways to go till I finish the story I think.**

* * *

A whole week and a half went by and Logan still didn't wake up from his coma. The guys' spring break was supposed to be over already. It was starting to be a regular routine to wake up between nine and eleven, get breakfast (or brunch) either that the hotel or in the hospital's cafeteria, wait to see Logan in the waiting room, see Logan for as long as they could, be asked to leave room 114, go back to the waiting room, wait till they could see Logan again, eat dinner in the cafeteria while waiting, then see Logan again at almost 8:00 at night, then go back to the hotel.

Their hotel was starting to feel like a new home. They were getting used to the beds and the quietness of the hotel after 9:00. They were even starting to memorize the channels their favorite networks were on. Carlos's cartoons were on channel 28, the style and beauty channel for James was on channel 46, and hockey was on channel 33. They remembered their mom was in hotel room 54, their hotel room was 55, and Logan's parents were saying in 76 one floor up.

Even the hospital was becoming more and more familiar. They knew Edith was the old nurse they should stay away from. They knew Lacey was a middle aged nurse who helped Logan's doctor, Dr. Porter, and just adored them, and always gave them popsicles when she saw them. She always reminded them that Logan would be okay but even with that in mind, every day that went by and Logan wasn't up, was nothing but living hell. They hated not having Logan around, they felt… dumb, without their brains.

The guys just finished eating dinner in the cafeteria and were sitting in the waiting room in silence, waiting for the doctors to finish taking x-rays of Logan's bones.

"So" James said to break the silence "We're going to have to tell Gustavo we're not going back until we say good-bye to Logan."

"Kendall should do it!" Carlos said quickly.

"What? Why me!" Kendall asked.

"Because he scares _us."_ James said.

"Fine!" Kendall said pulling out his phone from his back pocket. He dialed Roque Records angrily. The phone started to ring and then someone picked up.

"Kelly Wainwright, Roque Records" Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly its Kendall."

"Kendall where are you guys?" she immediately asked "You were supposed to be back here three days ago."

"I know. We got a problem."

"What problem?" she asked.

"Well we went camping for our break in Colorado. When we were hiking Carlos took a picture of a deer and it charged at us. We all ran but Logan didn't and the deer rammed into Logan. Now he's in the hospital with 7 broken bones and he's in a coma. His parents want to take him back to Minnesota. We're not leaving until he wakes up." Kendall said.

"Let me talk to him" Kendall heard Gustavo's voice from the other side. Kendall's stomach jumped.

"DOG! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Gustavo shouted. Kendall repeated what he said to Kelly and ended with "… And we're not going back til we say good-bye to him."

There was silence for a moment. Then Gustavo shouted "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" so loudly James and Carlos heard it through the phone.

"Gustavo I'm sorry but we don't want to leave him!" Kendall shouted. Then he heard crashes and smashing in the background. Clearly Gustavo was mad.

"Take as much time as you guys need Kendall." Kelly said sweetly a few minutes later.

"Thanks" Kendall said then hung up. He slipped his phone in his back pocket and sat next to James. "So what'd he say?" James asked.

"Gustavo doesn't want us to stay, but Kelly said we can take our time here."

"Good. None of us are leaving here until Logan wakes up." James said.

"Kendall have you thought of anything yet? I don't want to leave without Logie." Carlos asked. Kendall just looked at Carlos. He still didn't have a plan. He really had been thinking and thinking hard, but nothing was coming to him. He spent sleepless nights thinking of plans to change Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel's minds! He ate ham for crying out loud! And _nothing_ was coming to him! Every day Carlos and James were putting pressure on him to fix the whole situation. Kendall could even _feel _the pressure on his shoulders. He was starting to get confused on what his next move should be.

"I'm sorry Carlitos, I don't have one yet. But I'll think of something." Kendall said.

"Kendall you've been saying that for a week!" James said "Why haven't you been able to fix this? You always fix everything."

"I'm sorry. I'll think of something." Kendall repeated.

"Have you even been trying?" James asked.

"Yes! I've been trying James! God! it's not easy!"

"You've done it before Kendall! Why can't you do it now!" Carlos shouted.

"You guys are putting too much pressure on me! Don't you guys get it! I can't think straight if you're putting so much pressure on me!" Kendall yelled.

"You're great at thinking under pressure! That's why you're our leader!" James said.

"You guys aren't me! How would you even know?"

"Because you've done it before!" James and Carlos both yelled. There was silence. Kendall didn't know what else he could say. He really couldn't think under pressure this time. If his friends didn't get it now, they probably never would.

Finally Lacey came into the waiting room holding a clip board. Carlos was the first to see her. "Can we see Logan?" he asked hopefully.

She had a resentful look on her face. "Sorry boys, you can't right now. First I need to talk to your parents"

"They're in the hospital's cafeteria" James said.

"Thank you boys." She said and started towards the cafeteria.

The guys looked at each other. _Was the news good new or bad news?_ They asked in their heads. They hoped Logan's condition wasn't worse.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter that much. It could be considered a filler too but it's somewhat important. I'll try to make the** **next chapter better. =)**


	16. I want to see Logan

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter. I just had to do that =D I don't think you'll be any happier with me when you read what comes after the cliffy ^_^**

* * *

The guys waited in the waiting room for another 20 minutes waiting to hear _something_ on Logan's condition. Their hearts were racing so fast. They couldn't take the suspense anymore. They just had to know if Logan was okay or not. Finally Lacey came into the waiting room with Mrs. Knight. All three guys stood up and ran to them immediately.

"Is Logan okay?" they asked.

"He's fine, just fine." Lacey said in a monotone voice "His condition hasn't changed much."

Well… now they really felt dumb. They let themselves get anxious, just to hear Logan's condition wasn't any different.

"Can we see Logan now?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry hunny" Mrs. Knight said "His mom and dad are in there now."

Carlos let out a frustrated groan, crossed his arms, and started to pout. He was getting really tired of waiting hours and hours to see his best friend. They all were.

"When _can _we see him?" Carlos asked. "We never get to see him 'cause his stupid parents are always in there!"

"Well they are his parents" James said resting a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"But we're his best friends!" Carlos cried.

"Sweetie go sit down." Lacey said sweetly "They'll be out soon."

Carlos moaned and went to sit in he chairs followed by James. Lacey left to go help Dr. Porter, and Mrs. Knight left the hospital to go get Katie from the hotel.

"Guys you can just kick back here. I'm going to the cafeteria." Kendall said.

"Another sandwich?" James asked.

"Yup" Kendall simply said disappearing into the hall.

"You're going to get fat if you eat that much ham!" James shouted after him then was shushed rudely by Edith who was at the front desk.

* * *

Kendall walked down the hall back to the cafeteria. As he walked down the hall he passed by the room Logan was in and heard sobbing. He stopped and looked through the little window. Mrs. Mitchel was crying for her son and had a handkerchief in her hands.

"We'll be back in Minnesota soon darling." Mr. Mitchel is comforting his wife "Away from that hooligan."

What he said made Kendall beyond mad. He was running out of time. He had to think of something soon, or Logan would be gone. Possibly for good.

* * *

James and Carlos were waiting the waiting room for a half hour to see Logan. Kendall still hadn't come back; he was too busy stuffing his face with ham. Finally the doors opened and revealed Lacey. "Boys you can see Logan now." She said with a small smile. Both boys quickly stood up and Carlos ran past Lacey, excited to see Logan.

"Please don't run." Lacey said.

"I've got him" James said quickly walking down the hall and grabbed Carlos eventually down the hall.

Both boys walked into the room Logan was being held. When they saw Logan it was their time to talk to him, even if he couldn't respond.

"Logie! Logie! Logie!" Carlos cried entering the room "Kelly is letting us have more time to see you. She said we can take our time. So now we have more time to see you and Kendall might come up with something to change your mom and dad's mind."

James sat in a chair, watching his younger friend talk to Logan like he was awake. James wouldn't say this out loud, but he was starting to doubt Kendall. He just had a feeling that Kendall couldn't do it this time. He didn't welcome the feeling at all but things weren't looking up at this point. Yes, they had more time to see Logan, which was a good thing, but Mrs. Mitchel never changed her mind after she made a decision, not once. And Kendall wasn't coming up with anything. What was he supposed to think?

"Get out of here" a scratchy old voice said. James and Carlos turned around and saw Edith clinging to a clipboard.

"But we just got here." Carlos retorted

"Don't complain. Do as you're told and respect your elders." Edith warned.

Both boys walked out the small white room. Edith slapped James's shoulder with her clipboard as he walked out.

When they were a good distance away from the room Carlos let out, yet another, frustrated groan. "We can never see Logan!" he shouted.

"Shhhh" James hissed "Keep your voice down."

"Well I'm mad! The stupid doctors are always doing stupid tests and stuff on Logan! We only got to see him for like five minutes this time! God I can't wait for him to wake up." Carlos said.

"He'll wake up soon." James said wrapping his arm around Carlos's shoulders.

* * *

That night Kendall and James were watching TV on the couch while Carlos was laying board on the bed. He would watch TV with the guys but he hated the news. Carlos starred at the ceiling looking for shapes and pictures, until James called him over.

"Come look at this." James said with a smile. Carlos rolled off the bed and sat between Kendall and James on the couch. They listened to what the lady was saying.

"There was a small earthquake in Los Angeles earlier this evening." She said "It came from the same place where many earthquakes have been coming from, though seismologists say there's no fault line there."

The guys started laughing. They knew Gustavo was the "earthquake".

"That's awesome." Carlos said. They just loved when Gustavo got mad like that. They didn't mean to make him that mad when they told them they weren't going back for a while, but oh well.

They laughed until all three of them fell asleep on the couch. Even Kendall fell asleep and stayed asleep all night.

* * *

**Sorry I just had to do the earthquake thing ^_^ it's been done before but I just love doing it.**

**I have a half day on Friday! So I might be able to get the next chapter up on Friday evening or Saturday. But I won't do too much updating over the weekend cuz my aunt is coming to visit for Mother's day.**


	17. too late

**Logan wakes up in the chapter you know =) are you excited?**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"Kendall, Kendall sweetie wake up" I heard someone's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mom. I was so tried. There was some noise coming from the other side of the room, but I couldn't make it out.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about ten in the morning." Mom said. I quickly woke up.

"God we have to see Logan!" I shouted. Then everything became clearer. The sound I couldn't make out earlier was crying. I looked over the couch and Carlos's face was soaked with tears and James was trying to quiet him. Katie was standing off to the side still playing "Castle Bashers".

"Carlitos are you alright?" I asked sitting up. He shook his head.

"Kendall hunny you need to pack your bags." Mom said.

"Why? We're not leaving until we can see Logan."

She sighed "Sweetie Logan woke up last night."

"That's awesome! We have to see him!" I said smiling. I was about to stand up when Mom softly pushed me back down.

"Kendall he woke up without a memory." She told me. For a moment it felt like my heart just stopped then started to beat like crazy.

"We have to see him then!" I shouted. Once again I tried to get up but she wouldn't let me.

"Kendall, I talked it over with Logan's parents this morning and we think it's best if we just leave now."

"Without a good-bye?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mom why would you agree to that!" I shouted.

"Kendall, the poor thing woke up without a memory. I know you didn't mean to hurt him so badly, but you've done it so much over the years. Maybe it's time to let Logan go."

"NO MOM! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER US! WE HAVE TO SEE HIM! WE HAVE HISTORY WITH HIM!"

"Kendall hunny quiet down. I'm sorry but I wouldn't want to see him in anymore pain."

I was too late. There was absolutely nothing else I could do, except for, well, giving up. I looked over my shoulder. Katie, Carlos, and James looked at me, each of their eyes filled with hope. I didn't know what to do. What if Katie saw me give up? She'd never look up to me again. And If Carlos saw me give up, he'd be crushed like a bug. If James saw me give up he'd be so mad at me. But I _couldn't _do anything else. I never thought I'd see the day. "So I guess that's it." I said defeated "There's nothing else I can do?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." My mom said then hugged me. When she pulled away I looked at my friends. Katie looked shocked and mad at the same time. Carlos started to cry harder. I couldn't see the look on James's face, he was turned towards Carlos.

Mom finally let me get off the couch. Soon I was dressed and my duffle bag was packed. When everyone was ready to head back to L.A we checked out of the hotel. I still had second thoughts about running off when my mom wasn't looking and strangling Mrs. and Mr. Mitchel till they were blue in the face, but my mom had her eyes glued on me. She knew me too well.

When we were walking in the parking lot to our cars Carlos was reluctant to leave, tears were still streaming down his face. He kept trying to get out of James's grasp. "I don't want go! I don't want to go!" he continued shouting. James must've gotten tired of him; he picked Carlos up and swung him over his shoulder. I walked behind them and watched as Carlos struggled to escape James's strength. His helmet bobbled around until it fell to the ground. They were both so mad. James rarely just tossed Carlos over his shoulder like that, and Carlos never cried so hard before.

I picked up the helmet from the ground and brushed it off. When we were close enough to the truck I took out my keys and pressed the little red button to unlock it. James opened the door and carefully put Carlos in the back seat, and then I put his helmet back on his head. Before I shut the door I put on the "child lock" 'because knowing Carlos, he'd probably try something stupid. James and I got into the front seats. I thought about driving away and to the hospital when I was leaving the parking lot, but my mom was right behind me.

The whole ride back was torture. Carlos wouldn't stop crying. "I-don't-want-to-leave-Logie" he hiccupped about a half hour into the drive.

"I'm sorry Carlos." I whispered.

"No-your-n-NOT! You-g-g-gave up! YOU'RE A QUITTER!" Carlos yelled.

He wasn't wrong. I was a quitter. I felt like shit. "I'm sorry buddy." I said again. He didn't listen he just continued to cry hysterically. He probably didn't believe me one bit.

* * *

**Normal narrator P.O.V a.k.a my P.O.V**

"So my name is Logan Mitchel, I'm 17, you're my mom and dad, and we live in Minnesota right?" he asked holding his head.

"That's right son." His father said.

"What about my friends? Don't I have any friends?" he asked.

"You've been home schooled your entire life. We were going to enroll you in real school next year." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"What grade am I going into?" Logan asked.

"You'll be a senior in high school. But if you want to go into a real school you have to focus on nothing but grades and extra-curricular clubs and activates." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"No problem." Logan said with a smile. "When are we going back home?"

"The doctors said we can go back tomorrow. But for now you should get some sleep." Mrs. Michel said.

"Until later son." Mr. Mitchel said. When his parents left the room Logan grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV. He channel surfed while trying to remember what shows he liked to watch. He finally stopped at a hospital drama. The doctors helping their patients intrigued Logan. Within minutes he decided "I'm going to be a doctor when I'm done with school."

* * *

**Back to Kendall's P.O.V =D**

We were on the road for five hours and Carlos still hadn't stopped crying. He just kept bawling and rambling on about how much he wanted Logan back. He didn't want to leave Logan behind, none of us did, but what else was I supposed to do? If I could turn back around, I would, but Mom was on my tail. She wouldn't let me out of her sight. I wanted to lose her in traffic, but it was a Sunday afternoon and the highways were vacant. There were no cars to hide behind.

James kept his face buried in his hands the whole ride. He didn't look up once. It was hard to tell if he was happy to go home, pissed that I quit, sad that Logan didn't remember us, or just sleeping. He was perfectly silent. He wasn't talking, sobbing, laughing, or snoring.

After a while I just blocked out my thoughts, and feelings, and blocked out the rest of the world and just focused on driving. We were only 10 hours away from home. The sooner we got home the sooner we could move on.

* * *

**A/N: PUT DOWN YOUR TORCHES AND PINCHFORKS! At least I got him to wake up, he just doesn't remember anything. BUT IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET! I still have about 3-6 chapters left. Small possibility of it being more or less. I'll update as soon as I can =D **


	18. YOU'RE A QUITTER!

**Fanfiction won't let me reply to the reviews! It maddens me very much =( I wish technology would work. **

**I'm gonna use James's P.O.V in this chapter just cuz it's hard to explain how terrible they feel in the narrator's P.O.V a.k.a my P.O.V **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mitchel's and Dr. Porter were in the room with Logan that evening. Dr. Porter had gone through a series of tests to make sure Logan would be fine earlier that day. He was without a doubt going to live. He already took of the multiple casts off his body. His bones healed quickly and completely which was a miracle.

"Logan may not remember anything for a few months. You'll have to probably show him pictures of family and videos of his childhood. There's a small possibility that he'll remember what he learned in school."

"Ah yes." Mrs. Mitchel said "We thought that through. We're going to go back home and put Logan through therapy."

"Very well." The doctor said "Logan will be set to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Mr. Mitchel said shaking Dr. Porter's hand.

"You're very welcome." He replied and left the Michel's alone.

Logan looked towards Mr. Mitchel. "So I can go home tomorrow, right Mom?" Logan asked.

"No son I'm Dad." He said.

"Right. We're going back to Minnesota tomorrow right _Dad._"

"Yes sweetie. Stephen did you get the plane tickets?" Mrs. Mitchel said.

Mr. Michel pulled out his "RCM-CBT Global Net Sanyoid smart phone" and said "I'm getting them now dearest."

"Good." Mrs. Mitchel said. Then she laid a hand on her son's head. "We'll be back soon. Don't worry."

XXXXXX

When the sun was setting in the sky, Carlos was starting to calm down a bit. He wasn't completely done crying though. His blood-shot eyes were starting to get heavy, he dragged his sleeve across his soaked face only to make his tear stained shirt worse. He was hiccupping every few seconds and sniffling too.

"You okay buddy?" Kendall asked sympathetically.

"Mm-mmm" Carlos whimpered.

"No?" Kendall asked. A few more sobs escaped Carlos. "Alright just go to sleep. I'll get us home soon."

Carlos didn't answer; he kept trying to stop crying. Eventually it worked and he fell asleep. There was complete silence, but Kendall couldn't take it. He felt like needed to know what James was feeling if he was feeling anything at all.

"James say something." Kendall said when he stopped at a light. James didn't say anything. "Come on, you haven't said _anything."_ James still didn't do anything.

"I know you're awake. Please say something." Kendall pleaded. James finally lifted his head up. The light was dim but Kendall could tell he'd been crying.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" James asked hoarsely "I don't have anything to say to you."

"James I'm sorry." Kendall said.

**James's P.O.V**

God I hated Kendall so much. Kendall just had this dumb ass excuse every time he quit. He always called it "moving on" because he didn't want to be a quitter. But he was a quitter, and I hated him for it. I know hate is a strong word but I didn't care. He quit at the worst time possible, and I didn't want to accept his apology.

"Kendall I don't care whether you're sorry or not" I said.

"But I really am sorry" he said moving on from the light.

"I heard you." I said "but sorry doesn't bring Logan back, or change the fact that you're a fucking _quitter!"_

"I'M NOT A QUITTER!" Kendall yelled at me.

"Yes you are!" I yelled back. I knew he knew was a quitter just by the way he was talking.

"IT'S MOVING ON!"

"MOVING ON FROM OUR BEST FRIEND! JUST ADMIT IT KENDALL! YOU'RE A QUITTER!"

There was silence. "Why don't you just admit you're a quitter?" I asked "You can't deny it forever."

"There's nothing to deny" he whispered.

"YES THERE IS!" I shouted.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up Carlos." Kendall said. Again he was trying to avoid being a quitter, but with Carlos's innocence this time.

"You're impossible." I said. More tears ran down my face, I was done with Kendall. Thank God we were almost home, well, 90 minutes away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My P.O.V in the hospital with Logie.**

Logan was still sitting in the white hospital bed, frantically looking for any more hospital dramas. It only took him a few hours to get addicted to hospital dramas… or rather what the doctors were doing. It was so thrilling for him.

His parents walked in the room and Logan put down the remote. "Hi." Logan said.

"Hello son." Mr. Mitchel said.

"Are there doctor shows in Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"Yes many of them." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"I'm going to be a doctor when I'm older." Logan proudly said.

"If you're going to be a doctor that means you have to study really hard, get straight A's, and get into a really good college." Mr. Mitchel said.

"Ok… umm… Dad?" Logan said.

"Yes I'm Dad." Mr. Mitchel said. Logan smiled and looked at his mom. "How much longer until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Just a few hours. We're going to come back here at 7 a.m., and then we're going to the airport, after we land in the airport in Minnesota you and I are going to a therapy session, while your father cleans the house. After your appointment we're going to our house so you can get settled back into your room."

"Sounds good." Logan said.

"And we'll have to start your schooling as soon as possible." Mr. Mitchel said.

"Is schooling fun?" Logan asked.

"Yes it's very fun." Mrs. Michel said. Logan's parents were lucky. If Logan did remember anything then he wouldn't be easy to convince of anything. But he was as gullible as a toddler right now, if his parents said his favorite color was purple then he'd throw on a purple shirt and wear it proudly. If they said he loved dogs, he'd cuddle up with the next dog he saw. Basically his parents could mold him into whatever kind of person they wanted him to be, and they both knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Kendall pulled into his parking spot at the PalmWoods at around 11:00pm. They were finally home again. James and Kendall stepped out of the truck. Kendall went around to the back to grab the bags and James went to the back seat to get Carlos. James unbuckled Carlos's seat belt and carefully lifted him into his arms trying not to wake him up.

"Mom can you help me get some of these bags?" Kendall called out to Mrs. Knight.

"I'll help you in a minute hunny. I'm going to get my bags." She replied.

Kendall sighed and grabbed two duffle bags and a sleeping bag and somehow figured out how to get a flashlight in his mouth and lit the way to the front doors. James walked in front of Kendall and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked behind Kendall carrying their bags. James opened the front doors, barely keeping a grip on Carlos, and held the door for Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. When they were all in the lobby they say Jo and Camille coming around the corner giggling. James and Kendall stopped them and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the elevator.

"Heh wha er ya guhs dohin ere?" Kendall asked still holding the flashlight in his mouth. Jo laughed and took the flashlight out of his mouth trying to avoid the drool. "You guys were supposed to be back days ago, and where's Logan?" she said.

Camille looked suspiciously at James. "Have you been crying James?" she asked. James turned his head away and shook his head.

"N-no. What are you talking about?" he said. Both girls were now looking at them waiting for an exclamation.

Kendall sighed and said "Well it's like this…" he started then told them everything. As he went on in the story Jo and Camille's faces changed from curious, to worried, to morbid.

"So he's not coming back to L.A?" Jo asked sorrowfully. Kendall shook his head. Then Camille's face expression turned from sad to furious and she slapped Kendall across the face then ran off.

"I'm going to follow her." Jo said then turned the other way. Both girls were disappointed in Kendall there was no doubt about it. Well for Camille it was more like hated him for quitting, and letting her boyfriend forget everything.

Kendall and James walked into an elevator and headed to the comfort of their apartment that they've missed so much. James the door was already open because Mrs. Knight and Katie were already settling in. "Mom can you get the stuff out of my truck now?" Kendall asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." She said and walked out the door.

James turned to Kendall. "Well I'm going to put Carlos in _his_ room. You know the room he doesn't share with Logan anymore because he's _gone."_ He said and walked into the hall.

James entered the dark room and switched on the small lamp. He slowly put Carlos on the bed and carefully pulled off Carlos's shoes. Then he pulled the covers over Carlos's body. He just stood there looking at his younger friend sleep, he was deep in thought. Carlos looked so peaceful when he slept. He knew it probably wouldn't last for long. Tomorrow was a new day, their first day back to work but without Logan.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Who watched BTMoms last night! That was awesome! I luved the mom song and I thought it was hilarious how Mrs. Diamond changed Hortence's name to Logan. I feel somewhat dumb cuz Logan's mom's name isn't Elisa its Joanna and Kendall's mom's name is Jennifer and Logan's mom isn't a lawyer but IDK. I liked their bounce house and it was so cute at the beginning when their like "You don't like your present?" and then they all have their puppy faces (Carlos's was the cutest) and I luved how Carlos was like "WE DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU JAMES!" and clung to him. Hortence had to pull him off. That's what I'm gonna call "Logan" from now on but not in the story. I'm just gonna call him that for fun in the Author's Notes ^_^ OMG THE DOG WITH AN ARROW IN HIS BUTT WAS SO CREEPY! Gosh I'll never get that image out of my head. I don't think I'll get Buddha Bob as Bitter's wife outta my head either. HE SHAVED HIS BEARD! Which saddens me cuz I luved that beard. He doesn't look much like a "fuzz ball" any more. I also noticed in the mom song when Kendall and Carlitos are clinging to their stuffed animals Carlos is wearing the same PJs he wore in BTMansion. You know the eggs, bacon, and pancake ones. I noticed Carlos is wearing the same shirts he did in the first season a lot lately. And James too just not as much.**

**I'll update again probably in a day or to cuz THE STORY ISN'T DONE YET! Plz don't kill me I'm just a VIK.**


	19. Life Without You

**I'm fried, fried like a chicken. The other day at soccer practice the sun decided to come out and BURN ME TO A CRISP! Now I'm all red and in pain. But something good came out of it… I thought up a new BTR one shot =D**

**Anyways, Fanfiction still isn't letting me reply to reviews so if I don't reply to your reviews just so you know I don't hate you. IDK why it's not working IT'S SO ANNOYING! **

* * *

The next day James and Kendall were lounging around in their living room. They didn't want to speak to each other at all. They sat on the couch watching the TV and eating their breakfast. Mrs. Knight was gone for the morning to take Katie to some auditions.

Just as James was setting his empty plate on the coffee table they both heard Carlos's crying coming from the other room. James and Kendall stood up and walked to his room and when they opened the door they saw Carlos tangled in the sheets, on the bed Logan used to sleep, crying into the comforter.

James got onto the bed with Carlos and pulled the crying boy into his lap.

"I w-wan-ted it t-to b-be a drrream." Carlos sobbed. James rubbed Carlos's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

"Don't cry Carlos" James said "Everything will be okay."

Carlos shook his head. "C'mon Carlos it's going to be okay. We can get through this without Logan." Kendall said.

"B-but I don't wan-t h-him to be g-gone." Carlos said.

"Dude just relax. Okay?" Kendall said then looked at the clock "We have to be at the studio in an hour so let's get ready."

James and Carlos didn't seem pay attention. "Guys I said we have to be at the studio in an hour." Kendall repeated.

"We heard you. Just get out of here" James said harshly.

"Fine." Kendall said then walked out the door. He shut the door behind him and listened for a second of Carlos's muffled cries then stormed into his own room to get dressed.

* * *

In Minnesota the Mitchel's finally arrived at the airport. Logan looked around the building trying to remember anything. "Mom have I ever been to this airport?" he asked.

"Yes many times." She said as she tapped her smart phone "Is it bringing back any memories?"

"I think." Logan said scratching his head.

"Well don't dwell on airport memories too much son. They're useless." His father said trying to avoid Logan remembering going to L.A for the first time with the guys.

"Okay." Logan said.

"Come on boys the cab is here." Mrs. Mitchel said picking up her bags. Mr. Mitchel and Logan followed.

* * *

Later that morning in the studio Gustavo was rambling on about how much he hated them for destroying BTR but that they were going to go on with the band anyway.

"Today we are going to re-record _**ALL**_ of the songs! We are going to go over the _**NEW **_dance routines! And we are _**NOT**_ going to stop!" Gustavo shouted at them. The three guys winced at his harsh words. "NOW MOVE YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Gustavo demanded. The guys quickly scurried to the recording booth to re-record every single song they've ever recorded starting with "Big Time Rush".

* * *

When Mrs. Mitchel brought Logan home from a therapy session Logan walked into his house and looked around curiously. "So this is where we live?" Logan asked.

"Yes sweetie." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"It's kinda dull." He said. He wasn't wrong. While Logan and his mom were out Mr. Mitchel cleared the whole house of anything that would remind Logan of Kendall, which included pictures, old toys, even some hockey gear.

"Go see your room." Mrs. Mitchel said. Logan shrugged and went up the stairs. He opened a white wood door and walked into the room, which was practically empty. It was spotless with only a desk with a computer, a bed neatly made up against the wall, a wooden dresser and a couple book shelves full of text books, and other big books even a few "Future Doctor" magazines.

"I like it." Logan said smiling at the simplicity of the room "Had all this stuff before right?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"Did I really read books this big Mom?"

"Yes and you read most of them in a day or two." His mom said. Logan picked up a book and looked at it. "What are the six simple machines?" Logan read aloud "Psh, that's easy." He said then shut the book "gear, screw, inclined plane, wheel and axel, pulley, and lever." Then his face lit up "MOM! DAD! I REMEMBER SCIENCE!" he shouted in excitement. Mr. Mitchel ran into the room and looked at his son who was clutching a text book and smiling.

"Name all the bones in the body that you can." His dad said.

"Cranium, clavicle, ulna, tarsals, metatarsals, femur, scapula, and humorous." Logan said.

"Eight out of 206?" his mom asked. Logan shrugged. "We'll start your schooling tomorrow." She said then walked away "Lunch will be ready in 15 minutes." She then called out.

* * *

Back in California the others were struggling to finish all the songs the way Gustavo wanted them to. They were working on "Shot in the Dark"

_I promise you I'm gonna be there, I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens, no matter how tragic._

Carlos tried to sing. James was about to sing, what used to be Logan's part, but was stopped but Gustavo.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" he shouted into the mic.

"I'm sorry." Carlos whispered.

"NO YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE IF YOU WERE YOU'D DO BETTER!" Gustavo shouted. Carlos fled behind James, he was trembling. They've never seen Gustavo so mad in their lived. Every time Gustavo yelled at them it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing them, and it scared the crap out of them.

Kelly wacked Gustavo in the shoulder and said something, but the guys didn't hear. They saw them fighting for a few minutes until Kelly grabbed Gustavo's shirt and shook the big man. When she put him down Gustavo pressed the button to talk into the mic again. "Take a break." He said. The three guys sighed a sigh of relief and ran into the lounge for peace.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. I'm getting so into this story I can almost feel the emotions they're all feeling, like Gustavo's anger, Carlos's fright, Kendall's frustration, and Hortence's excitement to remember science… kinda.**

**OMG GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DENVER IN JULY! GUESS! GUESS! GUESS! BTR IS COMING TO DENVER IN JULY! THEY'RE GONNA BE AT ELITCHES MY FAVORITEST PLACE! I'M EXCITED CUZ MOMMA SAID SHE'D TAKE ME! 'bout time they decided to come to Colorado. ^_^**


	20. Yup life still sucks without you

**I JUST REALIZED ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR THIS STORY AND THE CURRENT SITUATION! I just need to figure out how put it into the story. **

* * *

Logan starred at the food his mom placed in front of him. He was uncertain of whatever it was because he didn't remember it. He poked at it.

"Logan don't play with your food." Mrs. Mitchel warned.

"But I don't know what it is." He said.

"It's just salmon." Mr. Mitchel said "Try it."

Logan looked at the salmon and grabbed his knife. He stuck the knife through a piece of his and picked it up.

"Wait Son use your fork!" his dad quickly said. Logan stopped and gave Mr. Mitchel a blank look then Mr. Mitchel showed him which instrument was the fork.

"Ooooohhhh" Logan said then put down the knife. He picked up the actual fork and took a bite of fish. It wasn't that bad really. Logan liked it.

"This is good Mom." He said with a mouth full of salmon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mrs. Mitchel warned. Logan nodded and continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

Back in L.A the other guys weren't as happy as Logan. They felt miserable. Gustavo gave them 10 minutes for a lunch break, they cherished every minute of peace. They were sitting in the lounge eating silently. James had a salad and a bottle of water, as usual, Carlos had a couple packs of fruit smackers, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a corndog, and Kendall had just a PB&J sandwich.

Kelly walked into the room and the guys stopped eating for a minute. "Gustavo is going to let you have the rest of the day off." She said "You boys have worked hard enough today."

The guys looked at her in disbelief. "I convinced him to." She said. Then the guys all "Oh"ed and packed up their stuff. They were so tired and it was only 3 o'clock.

* * *

"Mom what's this?" Logan asked holding up some hockey gear. His mom was quick to notice the hockey stick had "Kendall Knight" carved into it.

"Son that's absolutely nothing. Put it down now." She said. Logan obeyed and put them on the floor. Mrs. Mitchel picked them up and called her husband into the room.

"Throw these out." She said and handed them to him.

"Yes dear." He said and took the skates and hockey stick outside to the trashcan. Mrs. Mitchel was grateful for two things that Logan didn't notice Kendall's name, and that tomorrow morning was trash day.

* * *

When Kendall, James, and Carlos walked into their apartment they saw tons of cardboard boxes lying around. "Mom what's going on?" Kendall shouted. Mrs. Knight didn't answer.

"MOM ARE YOU HOME!" he yelled. There wasn't an answer until Katie popped out from behind a stack of boxes. "She's not home big brother." She said.

"What's with all the boxes?" James asked. Katie shrugged "Mom just told me to get some un-stacked and open a few."

Then Mrs. Knight came carrying a couple boxes. "Mama Knight what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Logan's mom called me earlier and asked if we could send his stuff back." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"All of it?" James asked. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Can we help?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight smiled in gratitude "That would be wonderful boys." She said. Then Kendall grabbed Carlos's arm and James followed Kendall into Carlos's room.

"James grab all the BTR posters, pictures, and music you can. And Carlos get old photo albums from when we were kids." Kendall said.

"Okay." Carlos said then went to the far side of the room to raid Logan's dresser and closet for any childhood memories.

"What are we doing?" James said calmly walking to Carlos's side of the room to take a few Big Time Rush posters off the wall.

"Once he sees this stuff he'll remember us, and the band and make his parents bring him back to L.A then everything will go back to normal." Kendall said picking up a picture frame of them by the pool.

"That's smart" James said "But his parents will hate you even more."

Kendall sighed "I know but it'll be worth it."

"Alright" James said and put two folded posters in a box.

"Hey James put this in it too." Carlos said. James looked up and saw an old ragged stuffed dog in his hand.

"But Carlos you love that thing." James said.

"Yeah but Logan gave it to me and if he sees it he might remember some of kindergarten, besides I still have my helmet." Carlos said tapping his helmet.

"You sure?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head and handed James the stuffed toy.

"If I put it in here you won't get it back." James said.

"I will if Logan comes back with everything." Carlos said.

"Okay" James said and packed the dog in with the posters and then Kendall handed him some pictures and their debut CD. The guys spent the rest of the day packing up anything, really anything, they could find that would trigger even the tiniest of Logan's memory. Pictures, old toys, hockey gear, videos, Carlos even put in a jar of water from the PalmWoods pool.

"All pool water is the same." Kendall told him.

"No. If Logan drinks it he might remember we were playing chicken and he almost drowned." Carlos said smiling. Kendall just put it in to satisfy Carlos.

* * *

**A/N: WAS THAT ENDING NOT AWESOME! I loved it! And isn't Kendall's plan genius. I can't wait to keep writing cuz it's still not done. I feel like this story is more like 2 stories in one though but I luv it. I'll update in a few days =)**


	21. FAIL!

**I'M AWESOME! TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEKEND! It's a really long chapter though, so try not to get bored or space out. Okay and it turns out I screwed up on the last chapter. I had to edit it so it's gonna be a little different if you read it again. Thanks Rockport268 for telling me! You're awesome for that! =)**

**There's not gonna be a ton of Logan in this chapter cuz there's this on part I really wanna focus on and all Logan is really doing is going over what he learned in school.**

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up at around 9 a.m. and when he walked into the living room and saw there were tons of text books and educational things. "Mom what's this?" Logan asked.

"We have to go over your schooling again." His mom said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Well first we're going to go review reading and writing then we'll go through a science lesson, than math, after than history, and then we'll stop for lunch." His mom said.

Logan's eyes widened. "All of that before lunch?" Logan asked. His mom nodded.

"Yes so let's get started." She said and handed him a book. Logan read the cover "Magic Tree House?" he asked.

"It's just to be sure you remember how to read and comprehend stories. It won't take too long to read if you remember."

Logan shrugged and opened the children's' book to the first page.

* * *

"YOU DOGS BETTER DO BETTER THAN YESTERDAY! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU ARE ALL… _**FIRED!**_" Gustavo roared at Carlos, James, and Kendall. Carlos clung to James's shirt sleeve. Each of them was trying to stay strong today. It wasn't as hard because they knew once Mrs. Knight sent all the boxes to Minnesota, they'd be that much closer to getting their best friend back.

"All you guys have to do today is work on some new dance routines and harmonies. Then you can go home at 3:00." Kelly said. "Mr. X is waiting for you in studio A"

The guys ran off to the dance studio and saw Mr. X was ready with his stereo. "Hello boys. Today we are going to rid your minds of your **X**-dance routines and practice the new ones. But first we must **X**-stretch!" he said then the guys sat on the floor. Mr. X put on some "warm-up music" and led them through a series of stretches.

"Kendall how long does it take for boxes to get to Minnesota from here?" Carlos asked Kendall when they were stretching their legs.

"Five days to a week probably." Kendall said. Carlos groaned "But that's too long."

James nudged Carlos's side "At least it'll get there, even if it's going to take a while. Soon we'll be back in the crib hanging out with our best buddy and we can pretend none of this even happened."

Carlos smiled at the idea of the four of them being together again. It had been nearly two weeks since he last heard Logan's voice. Carlos was even starting to miss Logan's lectures. "When he comes back we should have a party." Carlos said. Kendall and James laughed at Carlos's crazy idea.

"Sure Carlitos." James said.

"Hey! Pay **X**-attention!" Mr. X snapped at them. The guys obeyed him and they finished stretching. Then got started on their first dance for "City is ours"

* * *

Logan put down the book as he finished the last page. "I'm done." He said.

"Oh good, now we will start on science." Mrs. Mitchel said. She pulled out a thick text book. "Let's start with Chemistry." She said then opened the book and pointed to the periodic table. "You'll need to memorize that." She said. Logan sighed and took a good, long look at the colorful table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOAH!" Kendall shouted as he screwed up on a move which caused him to fall over Carlos, which cause both of them to fall on top of James making Kendall's accident a domino effect. Mr. X yelled in frustration. That was Kendall's fifth time messing up in the past half hour. Carlos only made 2 mistakes the whole time, and James make 3 the whole time.

"Get off me." James said.

"Yeah this hurts." Carlos said sandwiched between both of his friends.

"You three are **X**-hopeless!" Mr. X shouted then fled the dance studio saying a lot of bad words that started with "X". Kendall rolled off of Carlos and James, then Carlos crawled off of James and they all rested on the floor. A minute later Gustavo and Kelly walked into, Gustavo looked furious.

"DOGS I TOLD YOU TO DO BETTER! WHAT PART OF _**BETTER **_ISN'T GETTING TO YOUR TINY BRAINS?" Gustavo yelled. The guys winced, once again, at Gustavo's loud and harsh words.

"We tried." Carlos whispered.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" he shouted.

"Well Gustavo what do you expect!" Kendall retorted "We're not used to it only being three of us. Just give us a week or two and there'll be four of us again". Gustavo gave Kendall a negative look but then turned away. "You three had better get your act together in two weeks. Dismissed." He calmly said then walked out of the room followed by Kelly.

The guys didn't say a word, they just stood up from the floor and walked out of the room. The got off work early two days in a row which was really rare.

* * *

Logan held his head between both of his hands. He could feel a head ache coming on. "Mom can we _please_ take a break." He begged. Mrs. Mitchel looked at the clock and saw it was about noon "Very well." She said "Half hour break". Logan stood up from the table and walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He could feel something kind of tugging at his brain, but he just thought it was his school lessons. He didn't think about it too long. He ended up falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Hey mom did you send the boxes yet?" Kendall yelled when he opened the door. All three boys looked around the living room and saw all of the boxes were gone. It was clear Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone to send the boxes.

"So what should we do until they get back?" James asked.

"We should watch some movies!" Carlos said excitedly. James and Kendall nodded their heads in agreement.

"Carlos go get your movies from your room." Kendall said. Carlos nodded his helmeted head and ran off to his room. James and Kendall both went to the kitchen to get food.

"Which popcorn do you want?" Kendall asked James.

"The one with fewer calories." James said opening the cabinet where they kept the sweets. Kendall rolled his eyes and put in an un-popped bag of popcorn. The second he shut the microwave door they hear Carlos yell "NO!" from his room. They both went to the hallway.

"Carlos what's wrong?" James asked opening the door to Carlos's room. When they both stepped in their eyes widened. They saw that Carlos's side of the room was fine, but on what used to be Logan's side of the room the bed was stripped down to the mattress, and the boxes they filled with whatever the thought would get Logan to remember anything were opened and dumped out, but more importantly un-sent.

"Why aren't these things sent?" James asked. Kendall just starred at the stuff that was scatter out on the bed and floor. He didn't say a word he was so mad.

"They were supposed to go to Minnesota." Carlos said starting to cry. Carlos was sitting on the floor by the mess. James went to sit with the crying boy and tried to comfort him.

"Kendall how come they're not sent?" Carlos asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Kendall said "My mom should've taken them today." Just then to front door closed. "MOM!" Kendall immediately yelled.

"Yes sweetheart?" she said. Kendall ran out of the bedroom and into the living room where Mrs. Knight and Katie were.

"Why aren't those boxes in our room sent to Logan?" he asked furiously.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel strictly said not to send anything like that. All they wanted were his clothes, bed spread, tooth brush, comb, and his books."

"MOM! WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM! YOU SHOULD BE ON OUR SIDE!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall there's no need to yell." Mrs. Knight warned.

"Look big brother" Katie said "You tried your hardest but you failed. Maybe it's time to stop trying."

Kendall looked at his sister for a minute. It hurt him to hear her say that. It was obvious she didn't look up to him anymore. Kendall stormed out of the apartment before he created an even bigger scene. He went down to the pool to think for a bit.

Kendall sat in one of the pool chairs and laid back. _Why didn't that plan work?_ He asked himself._ I should've thought around my mom._ For the first time ever Kendall didn't think the entire plan through. Since the day he came up with his first scheme he thought everything through thoroughly, but he forgot to do it this time. He was losing it.

"Kendall?" a voice said. Kendall looked up and saw Jo towing over him.

"Hey Jo." He said weakly.

"What's wrong?" she asked "You look bummed."

"I thought I could come up with a way to get Logan back here but I failed." Kendall said. Jo sat next to him. "It's okay Kendall. Sometimes it's okay screw things up." She said.

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say. "What the hell are you talking about!" Kendall yelled "It's _not_ okay to screw things up! Especially now!"

"Kendall-"Jo said but was cut off by Kendall.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to have your best friend _RIPPPED_ out of your life for good and it's because of you! I messed things up big time!" he shouted so loud, then broke down into tears. Jo sat there awkwardly watching her boyfriend cry for the first time in her life.

***Fades to Black***

* * *

**A/N: If this were a movie that would be a perfect time to fade to black. Can you picture a scene like that in a movie! Kendall just yells at Jo because he's frustrated and discouraged then he breaks down right there then blackness. I think that'd be awesome for a movie ^_^**

**You people probably hate me again. Once again this story still isn't near done. There's still a lot more to write. Please don't kill me. If you kill me now you'll never know what's gonna happen.**


	22. Carlos's protection

**Haha so the Rockies are having a two game series against the Phillies tonight and tomorrow, and me and LaurenNicole97 have a little bet going on ^_^ we betted that If the Rockies win (which we all know they will) then I get to choose which of her stories she updates next. If the Phillies win then she gets to request a one-shot that I have to write. This is gonna be fun! =D**

* * *

***Fades back into James room***

James was sitting on top of his bed holding Carlos in his arms trying to get him to stop crying. He'd been crying for almost two hours straight. "Carlos, please calm down." James said hoarsely. James himself was close to tears. He couldn't believe Kendall's plan didn't work. James and Carlos were both _so_ ready for the return of Logan and they had their hopes up really high that the plan would work.

James wiped away Carlos's tears with his thumb. "Everything will be okay." He said over the crying.

"I w-wa-nt Lo-gie t-to come b-back ho-me." Carlos sobbed into James's shirt.

"Shhhh. I know you do. I want Logie to come back too." James whispered. Carlos's sobbing seemed to get harder and louder. "Carlos I'll think of something." James said.

Carlos sniffled "B-but that-'s Kendal-l's j-job" he whimpered.

"Yeah well Kendall can't do it anymore, so I'll do it." James said. Carlos started to cry harder. He didn't like hearing Kendall couldn't think of a plan, Kendall _always_ thought of a plan.

"No, no Carlos don't worry I'll fix this." James said. Carlos didn't respond, he kept sobbing. A few minutes later Mrs. Knight walked into the room.

"Do you boys want to come eat dinner?" she asked sweetly. Carlos shook his head not lifting it up from James's chest.

"No thanks Mama Knight. I think we'll just eat later." James said.

"Alright I'll keep your food in the fridge if you want it later." She said and kissed both of them. Mrs. Knight walked out of the room and back to the kitchen table where Katie was sitting.

"Katie you've hardly touched your dinner." She said.

"Sorry" Katie said and kept eating the macaroni and cheese and was in front of her. Kendall walked through the front door. "Kendall, where have you been?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Dunno" he said.

"You should've told me where you were going." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall just waved his hand in an "I-don't-care" manner and walked into the hall.

"Kendall wait a second." Mrs. Knight stopped him before he walked into his room.

"If you're going into your room don't bother Carlos. Poor thing misses Logan to death."

"Well he wouldn't be such a "poor thing" if you'd of sent those things we put in the boxes." Kendall retorted.

"Kendall Donald don't talk back to me like that." Mrs. Knight warned. Kendall waved his hand in the same way he did before and entered the room. He walked in and James was on the bed with a crying Carlos.

"Hey since when do you talk to your mom like that?" James asked.

"Dunno" Kendall said as he flopped onto his bed "What's Carlos crying about?" he asked. Carlos murmured something but Kendall didn't hear.

"What?"

"He wants Logan." James said.

"Can you take him into his room? I'm tired." Kendall said.

"This isn't just your room." James said.

"Yeah well I'm the man of the room so get." Kendall demanded.

"Says who?" James asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kendall shouted lifting his head from the pillow. James frowned and stood up from the bed. He picked Carlos up and walked to Carlos's room. Kendall put his head back on his pillow. He hated his life at this point.

* * *

"Okay Son we're done for the day." Logan's dad said. Mr. Mitchel took over being Logan's teacher for the day when he got home so his wife could get some of her work done. Logan would've been done earlier but Mr. Mitchel insisted that he taught Logan about phycology.

"So that's all the school we're going to do today? For real this time?" Logan asked. His dad nodded his head.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed and then went to sit on the couch. He grabbed the remote that was sitting on the arm of the couch and flipped through the channels to find a hospital drama.

"Don't watch too much TV Son. If you do it'll rot your brain." His dad said.

"Okay" Logan said and continued to search for something good to watch.

* * *

James finally got Carlos to go to sleep. He was at the kitchen table eating the food Mrs. Knight left for him. Things were quiet which gave him some thinking time. He was looking back on their hike when the deer rammed into Logan. _Maybe if I'd have been there to protect him this would've happened. I should've paid more attention to him. I let Kendall lose him. I have to be a better friend _He thought. Then Kendall walked out of his room and was about to cross the hall into Carlos's room.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I need to grab something."

"From Carlos's room?"

Kendall nodded his head.

"Don't go in there Carlos is sleeping." James said.

"I'll only be in there a minute, God." Kendall said coldly. James saw Kendall was about to open the door so he quickly got out of his chair and sprinted to the door to keep Kendall from going in. He shoved Kendall off to the side before he had the chance to open the door.

"Dammit James, that hurt!" Kendall yelled. James shushed him again and dragged him to the living room.

"Get whatever you want tomorrow!" James said.

"Why not now?"

"I already told you Carlos is sleeping!"

"James it's only going to be for a freakin' minute!"

"I don't want him to wake up! He's happy when he's asleep and I want it to last because when he'll be depressed, I just know it!" James spat out then let out a shaky breath.

"This is Carlos Garcia we're talking about! He's never depressed!"

"Yes he will be and I don't want him to feel any kind of pain from now on."

"You can't protect him from the whole world James!" Kendall said.

"I can't protect him from the whole world. But I can sure as hell protect him from you!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha wish me and the Rockies luck tonight and tomorrow! Till the next time I update! =)**


	23. hangover

**Sorry it's been a while but on Saturday I was visiting my daddy so I lost a day of writing but it was totally worth it. Just to warn you, this chapter is a little depressing for Kendall. I felt guilty writing it but I think it's pretty good. **

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V **

Almost a whole month has gone by since I came back from the hospital in Colorado. I think I remember mostly everything from my past. There's really not much to remember. I was born in Dallas, Texas, my mom, dad, and I came to Minnesota when I was three, and I've been home schooled my whole life. My parents told me pretty much everything I need to know. Though I feel there's still something left to be remembered. I've been thinking, and thinking hard, but it's not coming to me at all. I've been working so hard on school I haven't had and free thinking time at all. I spend between 8 and 11 hours of my day doing school work then I spend another 7 doing, checking, and re-checking my homework. By then I've spent about 16 hours doing school work and when I'm done I'm so tired I just grab a light dinner and go to bed. I hardly ever get a change to watch TV and when I do I don't watch anything but Hospital shows. I love everything about doctors and their work. The other day when I had a brief break and I was looking through my closet and I found an old toy doctor's kit. I'm a 17 year old guy who likes to "play doctor" with toys. I guess that's what happens when you lose your memory

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The month James, Kendall, and Carlos spent without Logan wasn't an easy one. Every day more and more tension formed between Kendall and James. Not a day went by when they didn't fight, whether it was a silly small fight over what to watch or a big-ish one like who screwed up during harmonies. The three of them quickly got used to being a trio, they didn't want to be used to it though. They preferred having Logan with them, but by now they lost all hope. They still kept Logan in their memories, but sometimes that was too hard to handle.

Kendall pretty much changed into a completely different person. He wasn't the brave, encouraging leader of Big Time Rush anymore. Instead he was Kendall Knight, the jerk. After a couple of weeks went by James slowly adjusted to Kendall's roll. He helped Mrs. Knight around the house a little more and he was the one giving pep speeches to Carlos or Katie or any of his other friends. He tried to cheer up Kendall but he never listened. Kendall mostly kept to himself when he was in the apartment, and nobody really knew what he did when he went out. He went out at night and normally didn't come back until past mid night.

James soon found out what he was doing. Gustavo said they had to be at the studio early to record and work on a new dance routine.

"Kendall you have to get up." He called through the door of their room. He just heard a small moan from Kendall. "This isn't funny Kendall." James said agitated. No answer. James walked into his room and saw Kendall lying on the bed and he looked like a mess. Well really all of them did due to the lack of sleep, but Kendall looked worse than ever.

"I'm not going." Kendall murmured.

"Why not?" James asked.

"I have a head ache." Kendall said.

"It's only eight in the morning." James said glancing at the clock. Kendall moaned and put the pillow on his face. James got an idea. "Did you go out again last night?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Kendall said.

"Oh my God you did go out last night!" James exclaimed "Are you hung over?"

"Don't tell my mom." Kendall mumbled.

"How did you even get a hold of booze anyway? You're 17!" James asked.

"I don't remember James. Just leave me alone." Kendall said lifting the pillow.

"Kendall! I can't believe you! You're probably going to ruin our career! We have to _work _and we _can't _do that if there are only two of us!"

"We can't do it with three of us either!" Kendall said holding his throbbing head.

"We don't have a choice now! So stop going out and getting drunk! I swear if I have to _handcuff_ you to your bed at night to keep you from going, _I will!_"

Kendall groaned again. "What's your mom going to think if she hears you've been drinking? What will Carlos think? What will Katie think! You're setting a bad influence to your _own little sister!_"

"I told you not to tell my mom."

"Well I'm telling her any way!" James said starting for the door. "You need some serious help!" he said then slammed the bedroom door. Kendall moaned at the loud noise then placed the pillow back on his head.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned when James entered the kitchen. Katie and Carlos looked at James anxiously from the table. "Kendall has a hangover." James said. Mrs. Knight gasped "He went out again didn't he!" she yelled. James nodded. Mrs. Knight stormed out of the kitchen and into Kendall's room. James, Katie, and Carlos waited in the kitchen for Mrs. Knight to come back out.

She came out with Kendall following her. "Hurry up." She said pointing towards the bathroom. Kendall slowly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Why's Kendall up?" Carlos asked.

"He's going to work today." Mrs. Knight said.

"But I thought when you're hung over you're supposed to stay in bed." Katie said.

"Yes but this is Kendall's lesson." Mrs. Knight said. The others "Oh"ed and waited for Kendall to be ready to go. When he came out he coughed violently but the others ignored it and Kendall followed James and Carlos out the door.

Kendall did horrible when they were going over the new dance with Mr. X. He wasn't even paying attention. All he could focus on was his aching head. "AGAIN!" Mr. X demanded when they screwed up. Before Kendall got back into first position he coughed violently again and then hurled on the floor. James and Carlos stepped far back from the barf.

"That's X-disgusting." Mr. X. said and looked away. Gustavo and Kelly rushed into the room. "What happened?" Kelly asked. James explained everything.

"Well get this cleaned up right now!" Gustavo shouted. Kelly nudged him in the side.

"You boys should go home and get some rest." Kelly said.

"Thanks" James said then the three of them left to go home.

* * *

**A/N: OMG BTPROM KING WAS SO AWESOME! OMG I was so terrified when Jennifer said yes to Carlos cuz Carlos is WAAAYY too innocent for a Jennifer. And when Buddha Bob tried to bring the fake dead bird to life was awesome! BUT OH HOW I HATE STEVE! CAMILLE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH LOGIE NOT STEVE! Which reminds me, are they together again? I'm guessing no. Oh but Carlos's prom pic was so crazy! I wonder if he's gonna keep trying to go after the Jennifers after that. I don't really know what "Liberated" really means but I don't think the Jennifers should be "Liberated" any more. I can't believe James and Logan got Queen and King thow. I absolutely hate the Jagan pairing (no offence to Jagan fans) personally I think if two of the guys were to win King and Queen it should've been Kendall and James. Oh well. Have any of you guys notice that things never end right for the guys when it comes to relationships and stuff like the end of BTCrush. Oh they're so weird =) but luvable.**


	24. Another Doctor

**Grrrrr I'm maddened! My computer broke down on Monday and I lost EVERYTHING! Including all my documents so I lost my ideas and this chapter. This one that you're going to read is the re-write.**

**Not going to be too much Logan in this chapter, just mentions of him. The next couple chapters are just gonna be looking back on their month without their dear friend Hortence. Important but not that important. =)**

* * *

James, Carlos, and Kendall walked into apartment 2J and were immediately summoned by Mrs. Knight to sit on the couch in the living room. They obeyed and sat down on the bright orange couch in the living room.

"Look I know this past month has been really very hard for you boys, and I know you three miss Logan, but he won't be coming back." She reminded them "And I don't think the way you boys have been handling it like I expect boys your age to handle it, so I made an appointment for you three to see a psychologist, next week, to talk about it."

"What day?" James asked.

"Thursday after school. If you don't go I'll ground _all_ of you for a month." Mrs. Knight warned. The guys nodded their heads.

"Good. Now who wants lunch?" Mrs. Knight asked slightly smiling "I got more corndogs." Then Carlos's face lit up "Oh I'll have some." He said.

"Guess I'll have some too." James said. Kendall stood up and said quietly "I'm going to my room." Then left.

* * *

Thursday came and James put the Big Time Rush mobile in a parking spot in front of a large office building. They walked in and looked for the office with the Doctor. When they found it they entered the small waiting room. It had a small gray couch pushed up against the wall, a small girls' doll house filled with tiny plastic dolls and furniture and next to it was a colorful table with Legos piled on the top. Carlos took an immediate turn for the Legos and Kendall and James went up to the front desk. "We're here to see Dr. Smith." James said.

"Name?" the lady at the front asked.

"Knight." Kendall said.

"Okay he'll be with you momentarily." She said.

"Thanks." James said then they both sat on the couch. A few minutes later a man walked out of the room. He was a short man (probably about 5 foot 6 inches) with gray hair, and was wearing a black sweater vest and glasses.

"Kendall Knight." He called out. Kendall stood up and walked over to him. They shook hands then they walked into the other room. Kendall sat on the black leather couch and Dr. Smith sat in a chair across from him. "Tell me about yourself Kendall."

"What's there to say?" Kendall asked refusing to make eye contact with the stranger.

"Your mom has told me a lot about you when I talked to her the other day."

"What'd she say?"

"She said you like hockey. Do you like the Kings?"

"God no. I like the Minnesota Wild." Kendall said.

"I see." Dr. Smith said then wrote something on some paper "So I heard your old friend Logan went back to Minnesota and doesn't remember you."

"Yeah and James blames me for it." Kendall said.

"What happened to Logan?"

"Well we went camping for spring break and when we went hiking a deer rammed into Logan which put him in the hospital for a few weeks" Kendall paused for a moment "Then when he woke up he didn't remember anything. Then his parents took him back to Minnesota to get us out of his life."

"Uh-huh. Why do you think James blames you?"

"He likes to blame me for things."

"Does he blame you for anything else?"

"Yeah. He blames me for ruining out band and every time Gustavo threaten to fire us he blames me, and he blames me for giving Carlos nightmares."

"Does Carlos have them often?"

Kendall nodded his head "Yeah James normally hears him from across the hall, then wakes me up, and when Carlos is sleeping again he nags me about it. Lately he's been too protective of Carlos."

"You don't like that do you." Dr. Smith said.

"Well no I don't because James tells me to stay away from Carlos. He's my best friend and even though James doesn't like _me_ I don't think he should take Carlos from me too. If you ask me he's the one ruining the band." Kendall rambled.

"How has your band been going lately?"

"Man Doc you ask a lot of questions." Kendall said. Dr. Smith gave him a look and waited for Kendall to answer the question. Kendall sighed "Well since we became a trio Gustavo has done nothing but yell at us. We try our best and we've been getting better but he keeps telling us we suck at and if we don't get better then he'll fire us. But I honestly don't care because Kelly makes him give us the rest of the day off if he yells at us too much." He said.

"Mm-hmm. So his yelling and complaining doesn't bother you?"

"Not really." Kendall said shaking his head.

"How do James and Carlos feel about it?"

"I don't know. Neither of them has said anything to me."

"Would they normally tell you?"

"Yeah. At least Carlos would. He doesn't keep stuff from me."

"I see." Dr. Smith said "Okay Kendall I think we're done here." He said putting his stuff to the side. "I'd like to talk to your friend James now. Would you please send him in?"

"Okay." Kendall said getting up. The opened the door that led back to the waiting room and saw James was still sitting on the little couch and Carlos had a wall of Legos built.

"James the guy wants you." Kendall said. James stood up and as he walked past Kendall he squeezed his shoulder and whispered into his ear "Don't bother Carlos." Then he went into the other room.

* * *

**A/N: See not that great but it's a good way of showing what their feeling after Hortence left them forever. Next chapter will be similar only with James and Carlos.**

**This story is coming closer and closer to an end but I know what I'm gonna write about next. I've been reading a couple of stories where Carlos gets sick (i.e. "I'm Not Sick" by LaurenNicole97 and "Sick of Being Sick" by CheekyBrunette) and THEY'RE SO AWESOMELY CUTE! I feel like writing one after this. And I'm also gonna do the 100 themes challenge. I know I can do all 100 themes without quitting cuz quitting is for quitters. **


	25. James and Carlos get to talk

**GOSH FINALS ARE SO HARD! I had my first every finals today and yesterday and I didn't like them. I feel old having finals. But I can now say I survived my first year of middle school. I'm happy cuz summer is here now and I'll be able to update a lot. So hopefully I'll finish the 100 themes by the end of the summer. ^_^**

**This chapter is just a little more angsty than last chapter because James is gonna talk to the Doc then Carlos and cuz I wanna fit both of them in without making this chapter so incredibly long they won't talk to the guy for too long. Next chapter I'll put in more Logan. **

* * *

James walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Hello James. I'm Dr. Smith. Please have a seat." He motioned for him to sit on the couch. James sat on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself James."

"My name is James. I'm in a band." He said.

"I heard. And how has that band been doing?"

"It's been better."

Dr. Smith wrote stuff down. "How has Gustavo been treating you and your friends?"

James shrugged "It's been pretty bad."

"How so?"

"He yells at us a lot. I don't even get why he yells at me and Carlos. Kendall is the one who never pays attention, he always falls on top of us when we're trying to dance, and he always screws up when we're singing. It's ridiculous." James said.

"Interesting. Do you think you could help Kendall a bit?"

"Well no I can't because if there's any time at all to have "one-on-one time" he locks himself up in our freakin' room. Then at night he goes out to the bar and gets his sorry ass drunk." James said starting to get worked up.

"Uh-huh."

"And I don't even think he tries anymore. He used to care but now he doesn't, he'd rather get drunk rather than focusing on our band! He doesn't get that I _want _to make Big Time Rush work."

"So d-"Dr. Smith started to say but James cut him off. He was off in his own little world and to busy focusing on what he was saying.

"This whole thing is his fault. I bet he's trying to get us fired so that him losing Logan won't seem so bad." He paused for a few seconds "God I miss Logan so much. I just want him to come back to L.A because it's hard without him. Our grades in school have been going down because he's not around to help us out and Carlos gets frustrated. I've tried to help but school doesn't make sense at all. It feels like Logan's dead. We haven't seen him in forever, it feels like, and we remember him but he can't remember us and I'm scared that he'll never remember us. Our lives are falling apart without him here. You can't have three members of Big Time Rush. It's just not possible."

Dr. Smith was trying to write everything James was saying on his paper as quickly as he could and soon took notice that tears were starting to run down James's cheeks. He reached to his right and grabbed a tissue. He handed it to James and he wiped his eyes. "We're going to end up going crazy if we have to live much longer without him. Kendall doesn't even attempt to try something to get him back. So I've been trying to think but I can't get around Mrs. Knight. We're never going to get him back." James said.

He sobbed for a few minutes then stopped. Dr. Smith put aside his pen and papers and said "Would it be okay if I talked to Carlos for a bit?" he asked.

"Oh right." James said and stood up. He walked to the door and the old doctor followed him. When they were in the waiting room James took a seat on the couch and Dr. Smith looked to the table of Legos and Carlos was still sitting there still building with the Legos. "Carlos." James said. Carlos looked over his shoulder and saw James pointing to the doctor in the door way. Carlos stood up and waved and walked in with Dr. Smith.

He took a seat on the couch and looked at him awkwardly not knowing what to do. "So Carlos you like the Legos?" Dr. Smith said. Carlos nodded his head.

"Do you like to work with your hands?"

Carlos shrugged "Guess so." He said quietly.

"Interesting." Dr. Smith said and wrote it down "do you like to draw?"

Carlos nodded.

"Okay." Dr. Smith stood up and walked to a desk on the opposite side of the room. He opened a drawer and took out a box of markers and some paper. "Do you want to draw me something?" He said handing Carlos the supplies.

Carlos grabbed it and looked in the box. "What do you want me to draw?" Carlos asked.

"Hmmm…" Dr. Smith pretended to think "Why don't you draw me a picture of your friend Logan."

Carlos shrugged and pulled out a brown marker from the box. Before he started he thought to himself and tried to recall some of Logan's features, which were slowly fading away in his mind.

Ten minutes later Carlos finished and handed the doctor the paper. He looked at it but didn't think much of it. All it was, was four stick figures that somewhat resembled them.

"Interesting." He said and set it aside "So I've heard you've had some nightmares lately. Mind telling me about those?"

"No." Carlos said refusing to tell someone he never met about his personal life.

"But I'm here to help you." Dr. Smith said. Carlos remained silent. "Did they have something to do with Logan?" the doctor asked trying to get something from him. Carlos said nothing.

They spent a minute or two staring at each other then they heard banging and yelling coming from the waiting room. Dr. Smith stood up and opened the door and saw James and Kendall throwing punches at each other. The desk lady was on the phone calling the cops. Carlos squeezed his way between Dr. Smith and the door frame and tried to get James and Kendall apart. They were both yelling things at each other and insulting each other. Not long later the cops came and escorted the three boys out of the office.

On their way home none of them said anything. Neither James nor Kendall wanted to say how the fight started. James didn't want to admit he decided to tell Kendall how stupid he'd been acting lately and Kendall didn't want to admit that he over reacted. They didn't know if their friendship or BTR could last much longer.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter that much. It was hard to write because I keep getting distracted and I'm running low on ideas for this story. But it doesn't matter cuz there are only 2 chapters left (I think). I'll get started on my 100 themes challenge tomorrow cuz tomorrow is my first official day of summer and I'm gonna see if I can get all the themes done by my last official day of summer. And I'll get started on my next short story where Carlos is sick right after I finish this story =) I'm a happy VIK.**


	26. Grounded

**I believe I said the wrong in my last A/N the # of chapters left. There's gonna be 2 **_**after**_** this chapter I meant. I should re-read what I write. Any way the next chapters are gonna be very dramatic chapters that might make you cry your eye balls out! Are you excited? Cuz I'm excited!**

**Oh hey and you know what else? My bestest friend in the whole entire universe just got a FanFiction! She's CrystalNya and she writes anime stories. But not like shows or books that already have characters. She comes up with them herself cuz she's awesome like that. So if you like anime or Japanese-y things you should go read her stories. **

* * *

Logan Mitchel or otherwise known as the nerdy loner at his new school. He was only going to school for a week and a half and he'd already gotten a bad reputation. Absolutely everyone refused to talk to him or touch him. At least he didn't have to worry about getting beaten up.

Logan felt like he remembered everything by now, but something was still tugging at his brain. It never came to him in his dreams and he even asked his parents about it and they said that if he wasn't remembering anything then there probably wasn't anything to remember. He's been told that multiple times but he couldn't help but think about it.

He spent sleepless nights thinking about it and he also searched around the house for anything that would help. But whenever his parents caught him snooping around the house they'd demand for him to go back to his homework. The homework he spent eight hours every night doing, checking, re-checking, and perfecting his homework. He had to maintain straight A's otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to watch TV, not that he had any time to watch his hospital dramas anyway.

* * *

The four months without Logan wasn't that great for Kendall, James, and Carlos either. They went to Dr. Smith for a while but it wasn't helping so Mrs. Knight kindly thanked him for what he did and stopped making the guys go.

Kendall stopped going out at night, but on their lunch breaks Gustavo gave them he left the building not saying where he was going. No one knew what he was doing until Carlos and Katie were snooping around in James and Kendall's room trying to figure out what Kendall was doing.

"Why are we in here again?" Katie asked Carlos as they slowly opened the door to the bedroom.

"Don't you wanna know what Kendall is going?" Carlos asked. They started to spread out and look around for stuff.

"Well yeah, but what about my stock blog? I was just doing that and would still like to be doing it right now." Katie said.

"Do it later" Carlos said looking under James's bed "Look in Kendall's closet." Carlos said. Katie rolled her eyes and opened the closet and two saw boxes of beer.

"Hey look at this." Katie said. Carlos took his head out from under the bed and looked Katie's way and saw her with a can of beer in each hand.

"Woah, where'd you find that?" Carlos asked.

"It was in Kendall's closet, where you told me to look." Katie said. Carlos grabbed a can from her and that very second James walked in and saw them.

"OH MY GOD GUYS! PUT THOSE DOWN!" he franticly shouted. Katie and Carlos were startled by James's outburst and jumped a little. James quickly took the cans from them and asked "WHERE'D YOU FIND THESE?"

"They were in Kendall's closet!" Carlos quickly said. James went to look in the closet and found the boxes of beer.

"You two get out of my room." James said and ushered them out. James shut the door and whipped out his phone from his pocket and called Kendall, he was at Roque Records with Gustavo. The phone rang for a minute.

"What is it?" Kendall asked when he picked up.

"Carlos and Katie just found the supply of beer in your closet." James said "What the hell is beer doing in there? What if they drank it? They're both under the drinking age and so are you!"

"What were they doing in my closet?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter. Why are you still drinking?" James asked.

"It's none of your business."

"God I'm so tired of you! You shouldn't be drinking at all."

"I'll do what I want James!" Kendall argued.

"You can't if it's illegal!" James scolded. There was a silence then James heard Gustavo call Kendall back. "I gotta go" Kendall said then hung up. James felt mad. He wanted to punch something, but instead he threw his phone on his bed and rushed over to the closet where Kendall kept his booze. He grabbed both boxes and left the room.

"James, hunny, what do you have there?" Mrs. Knight asked when he passed her in the living room.

"I'm throwing some stuff out." James said angrily said and left the apartment. Carlos and Katie watched him leave from the couch and felt a little scared.

* * *

One Friday night Logan was eating dinner with his parents but he didn't feel much like eating. He stared blankly at his food still trying to remember whatever it was he felt he had to remember.

"Son you haven't touched your food at all." Mr. Mitchel said. Logan looked at his dad blankly "You're not getting sick are you?" he asked Logan.

"No, no don't worry about that." Logan assured his dad "it's just I can't help but feel like I still need to remember something."

"It's been almost five months sweetie. If there was really something to remember you would've remembered it by now. We've been over this numerous times." Mrs. Mitchel said.

"Yeah but I know I'm forgetting something Mom!" Logan snapped.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Logan!" Mr. Mitchel warned.

"But I know there's something missing and I want to know what it is!" Logan demanded.

"Logan there's nothing left to remember! We've told you everything!" Mr. Mitchel said.

"NO YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" Logan yelled as he banged the table.

"Logan stop his right now!" Mrs. Mitchel said.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT I'M FORGETTING!"

"That's it Logan Mitchel! You're grounded for a week!" Mrs. Mitchel said. Logan stared at her for a minute then his dad. Then finally he left the table and went to his room. He knew his parents weren't telling him something, but what he didn't know was why they weren't telling him everything, it was starting to get on his nerves. Now he got himself grounded for the first time ever. He didn't know how brutal his parents would be on him, but knowing them, they'd make the next week a living hell.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy! Next chapter I can get started on the part of the story I've been **_**DYING**_** to write for 2 whole flippin' months! I can't wait to update it! And don't forget to look out for the 100 Themes challenge I'm working on! I'll update soon… possibly. Til Then!**


	27. Chores and Grades

**I'm not gonna say much except that you're gonna like this chapter =D**

* * *

Next morning Logan woke up and went to his kitchen to get some breakfast. When he was about to open the fridge door he saw a note from his parents. He picked it up and read the note in his head.

_Logan,_

_Your mother and I have to go to work today but you're still punished so there's a list of chores for you to do while we're gone. They better be done by to time we get home or you're grounded for another week._

_-Dad_

Logan turned the letter over and saw the chores written on the back. There were so many chores that he really didn't feel like doing "Vacuum living rooms, dust furniture, clean bathroom, do your laundry, clean your room, and organize the garage." Logan read out loud. He frowned the groaned then folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. "Life sucks" he said and headed to downstairs to the supply closet to get the vacuum.

* * *

At the PalmWoods Kendall and James were eating breakfast and Carlos was on the couch watching TV with Katie. The only sounds were coming from the TV until Mrs. Knight walked in with a load of notes from the PalmWoods School. "The progress reports***** from school are here." Mrs. Knight said putting them by James on the table. Carlos and Katie got up from the couch and went to get their reports. James handed them theirs and they all opened them.

Kendall looked at his, they were all D's but he didn't care. He just tossed his progress report to the side and continued to eat. Katie and James's reports were just barely better. They both had four D's and two C's. They sighed sadly at their reports and put them back in their envelopes. Then Carlos looked at his, all D's and F's. Carlos had never been good at school but it's never been this bad. Carlos stared at his progress report for a minute, then the anger in started to build up until he crumpled the paper in his hands and ripped it up. "THIS IS POINTLESS!" he shouted. The other looked at him, a little startled by his outburst.

"What is?" James asked.

"SCHOOL IS! I'M FAILING! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Carlos shouted.

"Have you been doing your homework?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"YES! I SPENT HOURS DOING HOMEWORK AND I'M STILL FAILING! I'M SO STUPID!"

"Dude you're not stupid." James said.

"YES I AM! I CAN'T GET GOOD GRADES WITHOUT LOGAN! I WANT LOGAN TO COME BACK!" Carlos yelled.

"Sweetie lower your vo-." Mrs. Knight started to say but Kendall interrupted.

"WE DON'T NEED LOGAN HERE!" Kendall said. James was shocked that Kendall could say something like that.

"KENDALL HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE'S OUR BEST FRIEND!"

"HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE AND WE'VE BEEN ABLE TO MANAGE WITHOUT HIM!" Kendall said.

"NO WE CAN'T!" Carlos shouted "LOOK AT OUR GRADES!" he showed Kendall half of his progress report. Kendall took the piece of paper out of Carlos's hands.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU CAN'T GET GOOD GRADES!" Kendall shouted in his face. Kendall was once again trying to avoid being blamed for letting Logan slip away by blaming someone else. It was a horrible habit of his.

Carlos looked into Kendall's eyes for a minute. He didn't see Kendall Knight anymore, simple as that. Carlos didn't know what to say to Kendall so he just spit out what he was thinking.

"YOU SUCK!" he yelled then went off to his room slamming the door behind him. Kendall felt guilty but didn't show it. When Kendall turned to look at James, he was punched in the arm right away.

"HEY!" Kendall shouted then returned the punch.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" James yelled. They got themselves into another fist fight and were soon rolling around on the floor.

"BOYS! BOYS STOP FIGHTING!" Mrs. Knight shouted trying to tear them apart. Katie was standing off to the side watching the battle.

Finally Mrs. Knight got them apart after 20 minutes. James and Kendall were sitting far away from each other on each side of the couch. "Boys your behavior lately has been horrible." She pulled out a letter from school "Ms. Collins sent me a letter saying you two have been picking fights at school and disrupting classes. She also sent me a letter saying that since all of you are failing you can't participate in work until you get your grades up."

"Who cares?" Kendall asked "Not like we get any work done any way."

"Well I'd like to get something done but you're too lazy to pay attention to what Gustavo says!" James said.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! This is all your fault! You're the one who's been drinking! You're the one who starts fights! And you're the one who let Logan get away! You were supposed to think of something! Why didn't you?" James yelled.

"I told you it was too much pressure! He was in his hospital holding on for his life! I didn't even know if he'd live! Then his parents said they were taking him home! They're geniuses! How do you think around a couple of geniuses James?" Kendall retorted. James was silent.

"Yeah see! You can't!" Kendall said then left for his bedroom.

* * *

Logan had been cleaning for hours. He was finally on the last chore of the list, organizing the garage. He unlocked the door to the garage and opened it to the messy garage. Boxes and old things were scattered everywhere. It would take hours for Logan to clean. He took a good long look to see where he wanted to start off. He decided to start under the cupboards and move some boxes away from the counter to make room for some stuff on the counter and inside the cabinets. He was about to open up a cupboard, not noticing that a box was up there. When he opened it the box fell right on him. It knocked him out cold and he laid there on the cold concrete floor of the garage.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! You probably hate me, but I luv me cuz that was fun to write and the next chapter will be even funner to write. This story is so close to ending sadly but I can't wait to get started on my new Carlos story. I still don't know what I should name it thow. I'll think of something. I always do =).**

**I also published the first chapter in my 100 themes challenge. If you haven't already read it you should ^_^**

* * *

***Progress Reports: In case you don't know what progress reports are they're like report cards but they come weekly or monthly. =)**


	28. GoodBye?

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews throughout the entire story! They were so sweet and amazing even the death threats were ^_^ I'm gonna miss writing this story but I bet I'll like writing my upcoming stories. Any ways here goes the FINAL chapter in "Road to the Rockies" I'm gonna make it long since it's the last so brace yourselves for a super dramatic super exciting and TOTALLY EPIC chapter! **

* * *

"Boys" Mrs. Knight said as Kendall, James, and Carlos sat at the dinner table that evening "Tomorrow I want you to go to Roque Records, first thing in the morning, and tell Gustavo you can't work until you're grades are up. Then all of you, including you Katie, go to your teacher and ask for extra credit work." She said.

"Alright." They all chorused and kept eating in silence.

Eventually Kendall spoke up. "Maybe we should just be done with the band." Kendall said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "We're not even friends any more. Why should we go on if we hate each other's guts?" he said.

James frowned at him. "Fine. I can start my own solo career without you Kendall."

"Yeah, I don't want to do Big Time Rush without Logan." Carlos said miserably "We're nothing but a mess without him."

"So is that what you boys want?" Mrs. Knight asked. The three of them nodded their heads. "Alrighty then, I guess we'll go back home next week if that's really what you three feel like you have to do."

* * *

Logan slowly sat up from the floor feeling a little dazed. "That hurt." He said to himself then looked around to see what hit his head. He saw the box and read what it said boldly in black sharpie pen. "DO NOT OPEN" he read aloud and thought for a minute. He stood up and walked to the garage window. He looked out of it to make sure his parents weren't home then went back to the box. He slowly opened it.

"It's just a bunch of pictures and videos." Logan said. He picked one up and looked closely at it. "Who are these guy…?" he started to say but then suddenly a whole flood of memories came back to him. Everything. The day he met them, their first play date, the time they comforted him when he failed his first test, and the day they took James to that audition. Then more memories came to him. He remembered going to L.A with Kendall, James, and Carlos and being terrified of Gustavo. He remembered the PalmWoods and Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, and Jo and Camille and sadly Bitters.

Then he heard the front door close, his parents were home. He angrily threw down the picture and burst out of the garage. He quickly went to his parents. "YOU!" Logan shouted at them.

* * *

After dinner Carlos laid in his bed. He felt empty and incomplete. His friends were so distant now. He didn't even know them anymore. Before their camping trip Kendall would be the one to start a fight he'd be the one to end one. And James wasn't one to normally fight. He was a good natured person when he wasn't talking about his hair or looks. And Logan didn't even remember him. To Carlos it felt like Logan was dead. He could barely recall what Logan voice sounds like. He missed Logan's long pointless lectures about germs or chemistry or reading a book instead of "pestering" him.

Carlos looked across the room and looked at the bare mattress Logan used to sleep on. Mrs. Knight had offered to get rid of the bed completely to make room for other things but Carlos refused to let her. He wanted to keep everything that reminded him of Logan around since he couldn't have the actual Logan around.

Carlos pulled the covers over his head and started to cry. He wanted things to go back to normal.

* * *

His mom and dad were shocked at his outburst. "YOU TWO!" he yelled again getting closer to them.

"What is the problem son? You don't need to shout." His dad said.

"YOU TWO ARE THE PROBLEM!" Logan shouted. Both his parents had an idea about why Logan was mad. "Why are we a problem?" Mrs. Mitchel asked testing their theory.

* * *

James was sitting on the floor of his room, alone, with his back up against the bed. He was running his hands through his hair, frustrated and about ready to pull it out. His dreams were crushed and his friends were so far away from him. He wanted to fix things but what was the point. Nothing could be fixed without Logan with them.

"Everything's ruined." James started to sob "I don't want things to end like this."

He was sick of the empty feeling he had. He wanted to feel complete with all of his friends around and Kendall not being such a jerk. But Kendall wasn't the same person he was before they went camping. James hated the new person he'd become and didn't want to put up with it any more.

* * *

Logan grabbed his dad by the collar of his shirt and thrust him against the wall. "YOU TWO DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT JAMES, CARLOS AND KENDALL AFTER THAT DEER RAN INTO ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS AND YOU LET ME FORGET THEM!" Logan shouted. Anger was etched clearly into his face. His teeth were cringing together against each other, his fists were so tight that his knuckles had turned white, and if you looked into his eyes you'd see fire. He wanted to kill his parents so badly.

* * *

Kendall was sitting alone at the kitchen table. He was replaying the deer incident in his head. That ear splitting scream Logan let out was the last thing he heard from Logan. He still regretted not pushing him out of the deer's way. If he did none of it would've happened and they could be happily laughing together.

Kendall looked at the front door. He was thinking about going out to the bar, since James and Carlos locked themselves in their rooms and his mom and Katie were getting boxes from the basement, no one would see him leave. He thought about it for a minute but then decided not to go. What was the point? Drinking practically got him into this situation. Maybe if thought things through he wouldn't have gone out drinking at night and he wouldn't be fighting with his friends. He needed Logan there. He was the brains of their little group. Without him they were brainless.

"LET GO OF YOU FATHER RIGHT NOW LOGAN!" Mrs. Mitchel demanded.

"TELL ME WHY YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FRIENDS!"

"THAT KENDALL IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!" Mr. Mitchel yelled.

"SO MAYBE HE IS BUT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Logan yelled.

"WE ONLY WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" Mrs. Mitchel yelled.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF WHEN YOU BROUGHT ME BACK HERE! IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU'D LET ME GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA WITH MY FRIENDS!" Logan yelled and finally let go of his dad.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel both exchanged looks. "Fine we'll let you go back to Los Angeles…" Mr. Mitchel said.

"…If you pay your own plane ticket." Mrs. Mitchel finished.

"And if I pay for myself I can go back to L.A?" Logan asked. Both of his parents nodded cleverly. Logan quickly went upstairs then returned a minute later gripping a wad of cash.

"Where'd you get that money?" Mrs. Mitchel asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Logan said. "I have 480 bucks here." He said holding up the cash "That's more than enough to get me back to Los Angeles."

His parents looked at him shocked. They didn't expect him to actually have any money.

"You said if I had the money I could go back to my friends." Logan reminded them and glared at his mom "And a lawyer never breaks a promise."

Logan had a point. His parents remained silent. "I'm going to leave in the morning whether you like it or not." Logan said then went back up stairs.

Than night Logan spent all night packing his things and booking the flight. He was mad at his parents but happy to be going back to his friends.

In the morning he was dead tired but didn't care. He was standing by the front door, with his two duffle bags, making sure he didn't forget anything. But he was forgetting something. He forgot to call up the guys in L.A.

* * *

When James, Carlos, and Kendall woke up they were immediately sent by Mrs. Knight to Roque Records after breakfast. When they told him he yelled louder than ever and Kelly gave each of them a big hug and wished them the best. Then Kendall's mom drove them back to the PalmWoods to pack up. By lunch they already had their bed rooms packed but there was still a lot more left to do.

At around one Kendall decided to go and find Jo and say good-bye. When he entered the lobby he was surprised by what he saw. He saw, of all people, Logan being kissed to death by Camille.

"LOGAN!" Kendall exclaimed running towards them. Logan broke away from Camille when he saw Kendall.

"Hey Kendall!" he said with a big smile. Next thing he knew he was embraced by Kendall in a tight hug.

"Dude you remembered us!" Kendall said when he let go.

"Yeah a box fell on my head." Logan said.

"How'd you get your parents to let you come back?" Kendall said "Wait tell me later. Let's go tell the oth-"then suddenly there was yelling. They turned around and saw Carlos charging at them.

"LLLLLOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAAANNNNNN!" he shouted just before jumping on top of Logan. They both fell on the floor with a giant thud. "We missed you!" Carlos said excitedly.

"I missed you to Carlos." Logan said laughing. Oh how he loved how crazy Carlos could be. Kendall laughed and left them there and went up to 2J to get James to complete the reunion.

James was in the bathroom looking at his tired eyes. Dark circles were starting to appear. He hadn't been sleeping much and he felt that he looked hideous. He opened one of the drawers and took out some make-up. As he opened the little container the door burst open and it made him drop it making the container break and make-up got everywhere.

"JAMES! LOGAN IS DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LOBBY RIGHT NOW!" Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked "Are you drunk again?"

"No I'm not drunk! Logan is really downstairs!" Kendall said and grabbed James wrist. He started to drag him out of the bathroom and through the living room, James was trying to get lose but Kendall's grip was too tight.

"Let go of me! You're drunk Kendall!" James shouted. Kendall ignored him and opened the front door. When he opened it they saw Logan coming down the hall with Carlos on his back.

"Carlos you can get off me now." Logan said struggling to carry him on his back and not drop his bags.

"Oh my God it's really you!" James said. Kendall let go of him and James ran to hug him. Carlos jumped down off of Logan and let them then joined their hug, and soon Kendall joined in to complete the group hug.

* * *

Later at sun set, after they officially announce to the PalmWoods that Logan was back, the guys and all their friends were sitting around a fire pit singing songs Kendall strumming away on his guitar.

_I promise you I'm gonna be there, I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens, no matter how tragic._Carlos sang his part for "Shot in the Dark"

_'Cause the clock is ticking_

_The world is spinning_

_Our lives are passing us by. _Logan sang.

Then their finale as a band again,

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark..._

Everyone clapped for them. "ANY REQUESTS?" Kendall called out. Then he felt someone tugging on his guitar. "Let me try something." James said. Kendall gave him his guitar. "This is for the return of Logan!" James yelled and started to play the guitar and sing.

_You could have bowed out gracefully _

_But you didn't _

_You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone _

_But you wouldn't _

_I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way _

_The messes that I make but my secrets are so safe _

_The only one who gets me yeah you get me _

_It's amazing to me how _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day you save my life _

_I come around all broken down and crowded out _

_And your comfort _

_Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate _

_I don't know I don't know how _

_Everyday _

_Everyday _

_Every day you save my life _

_Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going _

_But you always say something without even knowing _

_That I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might _

_And it's alright, yeah I'm alright for one more night _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day _

_Every day you save me _

_You save me _

_Every day you save my life_

Loud clapping and cheering took place when James finished. "Thanks!" James called out and handed Kendall back his guitar. He turned towards Logan; he could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"That was for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah man. You save us and complete us. Without you we're really nothing but a mess." James said.

"Well if that's the case then we save each other." Logan said smiling. There was a loud "Awwwwww" from all of their friends.

"Logan promise you won't leave again?" Carlos asked.

Logan turned to him. "Yeah I promise." Logan said. Carlos smiled and threw his arms around Logan hugging him. "But let's promise ourselves we'll never go camping again." Logan said to Kendall and James.

"Deal." They said simultaneously.

"Just wondering James." Kendall then asked "When did you learn how to play the guitar?"

"I needed a way to cope. It's better than drinking." James said.

"Kendall how'd you get a hold of alcohol?" Logan asked.

"Let's just put it behind us forever. I won't do it anymore." Kendall said.

"Yeah all that matters now is that we're friends again right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah let's put the last few months behind us." Kendall said. They all smiled and got into another group hug. It felt good to be whole again.

* * *

**A/N: and after that everything goes back to normal like a good cliché… HAPPY ENDING! And that was the last chapter *sob* wasn't that so dramatic and awesome thow? I'm gonna miss writing this but I can't wait to get started on my new Carlos story and continue on the 100 Themes challenge. If you haven't already started reading my 100 Themes then you should =)**

**And I wanna thank LaurenNicole97, CheekyBrunette, Anonymous Skertle, Rockport268, Renii Kagamine, I Love Carlos Pena Jr, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Squocto bird, Music loves best, just jay, iCarlyfan101, mandy124, fabulous36, JanelleL, BTRbabie3, 0-Live-Laugh-Love-0, Smart one 17, Milkamoo97, xAccioBTRx, rosalindathevamp, BTR CarlosFan333, Glee Clue Rock 1251, EliLover, MiSs-vIcToRy96, justbecause-143, and irishoreo for reviewing throughout the whole entire story. Sorry if I spelled any of the names wrong. I wrote all of these down with a marker on a piece of paper with a marker that was almost dried out. It means a lot to me that you people reviewed and I love you all for reviewing. **

**Hey in your guys last reveiw I'm just I'd like you guys to tell me**

**1: What your favorite chapter was**

**and 2: Tell me if you were expecting the story to end like that. And if you didn't expect it to go like that tell me how you thought It'd end and where it'd end.=)**


End file.
